El espía que sabía amar
by Ingrid Halloway
Summary: Durante el último año en Hogwarts Severus Snape se enfrentará a la prueba más difícil: el deber y el corazón, o acaso no es lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Su vida se pondrá patas arriba cuando una hija a la que no conoce aparezca dispuesta a salvar a su hermano, y de paso salvará su alma. Albus Dumbledore se encargaría de ello. TODAS MIS HISTORIAS ESTÁN PARADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada, decir hola después de tantos años. Borré los dos fanfics que deje abandonados. Pido perdón a quien se molestó en leerlos, seguirlos y comentar. De este en concreto diré, que después de tantos años, la historia cambio mucho, y para mejor en mi mente. Tenía que plasmarla, y hacerle este pequeño y humilde tributo a severus snape, para que él también tuviera una pizca de felicidad en su vida.

Bien, aquí está. Espero que las musas me acompañen y terminarlo. Y por supuesto que disfrutéis y paséis un rato agradable leyéndolo.

Pido disculpas también por las posibles faltas de ortografía…escribo ahora desde la tablet.

Que disfrutéis!

**Prólogo**

_Juro por Apolo médico, por Asclepio, Higía y Panacea, por todos los dioses y todas las diosas, tomándolos como testigos, cumplir fielmente, según mi leal saber y entender, este juramento y compromiso:_

_Venerar como a mi padre a quien me enseñó este arte, compartir con él mis bienes y asistirles en sus necesidades; considerar a sus hijos como hermanos míos, enseñarles este arte gratuitamente si quieren aprenderlo; comunicar los preceptos vulgares y las enseñanzas secretas y todo lo demás de la doctrina a mis hijos y a los hijos de mis maestros, y a todos los alumnos comprometidos y que han prestado juramento, según costumbre, pero a nadie más._

_En cuanto pueda y sepa, usaré las reglas dietéticas en provecho de los enfermos y apartaré de ellos todo daño e injusticia._

_Jamás daré a nadie medicamento mortal, por mucho que me soliciten, ni tomaré iniciativa alguna de este tipo; tampoco administraré abortivo a mujer alguna. Por el contrario, viviré y practicaré mi arte de forma santa y pura._

_No tallaré cálculos sino que dejaré esto a los cirujanos especialistas._

_En cualquier casa que entre, lo haré para bien de los enfermos, apartándome de toda injusticia voluntaria y de toda corrupción, principalmente de toda relación vergonzosa con mujeres y muchachos, ya sean libres o esclavos._

_Todo lo que vea y oiga en el ejercicio de mi profesión, y todo lo que supiere acerca de la vida de alguien, si es cosa que no debe ser divulgada, lo callaré y lo guardaré con secreto inviolable._

_Si el juramento cumpliere íntegro, viva yo feliz y recoja los frutos de mi arte y sea honrado por todos los hombres y por la más remota posterioridad. Pero si soy transgresor y perjuro, avéngame lo contrario._

**Antiguo juramento hipocrático**.

_Hipócrates, primer sanador y médico muggle del que se conocen registros._

Se había metido en un buen jaleo. Durante nueve meses seria la sanadora de Hogwarts, colegio de fama mundial que había sido tomado por Lord Voldemort. Pero no tuvo otra opcion, era la única opción, de hecho. Como podría ella, ahora exiliada, salvar a su hermano prisionero por mortifagos?. En Nueva Orleans llorando la perdida de sus tíos y su madre, con Adam huido portando importante documentación del caso Blacknight…no entraba en sus planes. Por eso los esbirros de Voldemort querían a Adam. El buffet de abogados familiar había tocado a menudo las narices a los colectivos anti squibs y pro sangre limpia mientras el Macusa miraba hacia otro sitio. Su hermano mellizo, como jurista en practicas y habilitado para ejercer su profesión, había huido del despacho con valiosos documentos encima mientras en el suelo yacían sus dos tíos y su madre fulminados por un avada kedavra.

Según sus fuentes, escapó en el primer tren, pero al cabo de unas semanas dieron con él, y lo único que supo es que se encontraba en Londres, un Londres sitiado y amenazador, prisionero en una mazmorra, un zulo…quien sabe donde estaba.

Ava era activista pro squibs, pro muggle , pro elfos domésticos, por los derechos de la mujer…sabia que le tocaba luchar ahora por encontrar a su hermano.

meterse en Hogwarts era un plan tan bueno como descabellado. A fin de cuentas, y aunque el no lo supiera, su padre, era el director del colegio. El le ayudaría, aunque no sabia como.

-Señorita McGregor, está escuchando lo que le estoy diciendo? En unas horas este castillo estará lleno- la voz de Severus Snape le hizo dar un respingo- será responsable de esta enfermería, y ya sabrá lo que ello conlleva.

Si, pensó para si misma. Niños, adolescentes y un puñado de adultos. Habilitada para trabajar pero faltándole el año de especialización, era su primer contrato. Le tentaba un trago largo de hidromiel, pero no estaría bien entrar en el gran comedor sin tener sus facultades plenas. Hacia unos días conoció dos profesores mortifagos que no le gustaron nada, tendría que andarse con mucho ojo, esos harían que la enfermería estuviera llena.

-Disculpe profesor- Ava se apartó del estante de pociones para enfermedades comunes y se atusó el cabello negro con nerviosismo- estaba repasando el stock para asegurarme de que esté todo a punto. Gracias por confiar en mi. Le aseguro que la salud de los alumnos de este colegio será mi absoluta prioridad.

Y con esas simples palabras, años más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había resumido el juramento hipocrático.

-Recuerde que solo está de prueba- se acercó peligrosamente a ella, y la miró de manera desdeñosa- estaré vigilándola. No permitiré un solo error.

Diciendo aquello último en un susurro se marchó, haciendo ondear tras él su capa negra. Ava sintió deseos de llorar. Era la segunda vez que tenia delante a un padre, a uno de sus pocos familiares vivos…pero él nunca supo de existencia. Y desde luego aún no necesitaba saberlo. Solo lo necesitaría cuando llegara el momento crucial, y tuviera claro el paradero de Adam. A fin de cuentas, ella tuvo dos padres y una madre. Ya solo le quedaba mirar al horizonte en busca de su hermano.

Severus snape entró encolerizado en su despacho. El sonido de sus pasos atropellados y del fru fru de su capa no despertó a los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

Pero Albus Dumbledore estaba despierto, esperando noticias. Lo observó con curiosidad mientras Snape se sentaba ruidosamente en la que hace a penas unos meses fue su silla. Este se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró con dificultad.

-que te propones con esto viejo? Quieras que la maten? Quieres que lo sepa todo?- Severus Snape no paraba de tragar saliva, como si así pudiera bajar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta y el alma- ya le escribí ese anónimo diciéndole que el chico está en Londres. Todo el rato has querido traerla hasta aquí…debí imaginarlo.

Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para encarar el retrato de Dumbledore. Ahora estaba furioso. Ese año terminaría matándolo, no tenía suficiente con el hijo de Lily, ahora también tendría que velar porque no mataran a los suyos.

-creías que se quedaría en Estados Unidos?-Dumbledore habló con suavidad y paciencia- su hermano es lo único que queda de su familia. Tienes que entenderlo. Por eso te hice contratar un sanador este año, es una chica inteligente, vendría. Es como tú.

-idealista, soñadora….yo no soy así-intento decirlo con desprecio, pero no podía- organizó una quema de sujetadores en su graduación, su tesis sobre que la maldición cruciatus podría remitir con estimulación cognitiva y otras sandeces como la calidad de vida del enfermo a base de algunos cuidados muggles….no, no es la persona más idónea para estar aquí, tal y como está todo.

Dentro de él, corría el temor de que los Carrow se acercaran mucho a ella. Eso podría entorpecer todos su planes, porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría…él un hombre metódico, frío y calculador.

-Es por todo eso que es la adecuada Severus, vocación y un espíritu luchador. Hace unos meses te ofrecí leer su tesis y dijiste que no. Supongo que cambiarias de opinión. Tiene talento y ganas de cambiar el mundo.

Viejo del demonio que lo conocía mejor que su padre… Lo miró con esos ojos negros, profundos, como si buscara clemencia.

-ella y el chico son…son… no sabría describirlo con palabras-dijo poniéndose una mano temblorosa en el corazón- no quiero que les pase nada. Se lo debo a su madre. Me encargaré de saber dónde lo tienen prisionero. Lo liberaré y haré que se marchen a Nueva Orleans. Ellos no deben saber más…

Dumbledore le miró con compasión desde aquel cuadro. Severus Snape, su leal agente se veía vulnerable y cansado, pero había una luz distinta en su mirada. Le ayudaría a salvar a sus hijos, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Pero por ahora, Ava le parecía muy valiosa para lo que se avecinaba en ese colegio.

De improvisto Snape se dió la vuelta y se dirigió al pensadero. Sabía que lo necesitaba. Llevaba 5 años sin volver a vivir ese recuerdo con el fin de olvidarlo. Pero quién puede olvidarse de la primera vez que cargó a sus hijos en brazos?

-Aquí no se van a quedar- decía Tobías Snape, su ganchuda nariz le daba un aire de violencia en consonancia con su cara, se rascó la incipiente barba- cómo sabemos que este de aquí es el padre? Podría serlo cualquiera.

-No se atreva a decir eso de mí hermana- respondía el hombre vestido con un elegante traje color café y túnica oscura, era muy apuesto- además no queremos que viva en este sitio con los pequeños, esto es una despedida, vendrán con mi compañero y conmigo a Estados Unidos, pero Vivianne se ha empeñado en que el padre los conozca.

Lanzó una mirada despectiva a un joven Snape, que sostenía en ambos brazos a dos bultitos pequeños envueltos en una manta. Ambos tenían un pequeño penacho negro sobre sus cabecitas y estaban dormidos.

Tobías Snape se enderezó, todo lo que el consumo de alcohol de ese día le permitía:

-No me digas que mis nietos van a ser criados por un par de maricas y una niña de dieciséis año. Mi chico tiene sus derechos como padre.

El otro hombre, de aspecto bonachón y bastante grandote dió un par de pasos y se puso frente al señor Snape, varita en mano. Este palideció.

-Cierra la boca estúpido muggle. Esos niños tendrán una educación excelente, vivirán en una casa enorme y estarán bien atendidos. No les va a faltar de nada. No se puede decir lo mismo si se quedaran en esta casa…-bajó la varita con cautela, y miró en derredor con asco- no los dejaría aquí con un borracho.

La señora Snape, escuálida y con aspecto enfermo, puso un brazo en el hombro de Tobías. Este la miró amenazante, pero finalmente se sentó a fumarse un cigarro en un rincón de la sala. Luego lo pagaría con ella.

-Entiendo la situación- empezó a hablar despacio, insegura- pero tal vez mi hijo pueda conseguir un empleo y podrían quedarse aquí, yo les ayudaría a cuidar a los pequeños.

Miró a la bebés, anhelante, y después a la joven madre, que estaba cansada a juzgar por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Ella ni le devolvió la mirada, solo miraba a sus hijos.

-Ya está decidido señora Snape- volvió a decir el hermano de Vivianne, como 20 años mayor que ella- mi madre ha repudiado a mi hermana y a los pequeños, así que vendrán con nosotros. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Es lo mejor, y usted lo sabe.

La señora Snape, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a su hijo, y beso la cabecita de los bebés.

-Que nombres les has puesto, querida?

Vivianne se aclaró la garganta, y su rostro pálido se ruborizó:

-Ava y Adam, señora.

Al snape mayor, oculto en las sombras en un rincón del salón, le dio un vuelco el corazón, igual que al joven.

Y entonces el hombre que había amenazado a su padre con la varita le quitó de los brazos a un bebé, no sabía cuál de ellos, solo que sintió frío. Al momento Vivianne se acercó para coger al otro, y sus manos se rozaron mientras sus miradas se encontraban. Eso era un adiós. Si hubiera sabido que nunca más la vería con vida, hubiera pensado en algo para decirle, pero solo sentía frío en su pecho y en sus brazos, y durante años esa sensación le persiguió.

De vuelta a su despacho, a la realidad, respiró hondo y consiguió serenarse. Esa noche llegarían los estudiantes, debía mantener a raya a los hermanos Carrow, seguir el plan como estaba previsto por Dumbledore. Tomaría un trago de whisky de fuego y bajaría al Gran Comedor a ultimar preparativos.

Este año a parte de la vida de los estudiantes, de Potter , estaba en juego la vida de sus hijos. Pero lo conseguiría aunque le costara la suya propia.

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Le martilleaban las sienes desde hacía un par de horas. Aminoró la velocidad de su carrera: los había despistado hacía un buen rato.

Sus patitas peludas empezaron a temblar, y finalmente se detuvo, exhausto por la carrera el pequeño zorro respiraba con dificultad. Su pelaje rojizo, estaba alborotado y cubierto de hojarasca. Cerca vio un riachuelo y se acercó para beber.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba. Parecía un bosque, o más bien el claro de uno. Atardecía y el cielo se volvía anaranjado, y las primeras estrellas del firmamento asomaron tímidamente. Empezaba a refrescar, tendría que buscar alguna madriguera segura. Echó un vistazo alrededor, y no vio nada sospechoso, solo el bosque, que se extendía ante él con los sonidos propios de la naturaleza.

Cuanto duraría aquello? Dónde estaría Ava? Se habría paralizado el juicio? Hasta cuando duraría el receso? Debía de contactar con su cliente, ahora que él era el único jurista de su caso. Y debía de haber justicia para esa chiquilla squib. Ese caso sentaría precedente a nivel internacional, y no le extrañaba que mundial. Sus tíos confiaban en ello. Un juicio de derechos humanos que podría catapultarle al éxito. De sus ojitos negros brotó una lágrima. No sabía que en su forma de zorro podía llorar. Aun escuchaba el grito del tío John, que le decía que huyera, o como su madre, secretaria en el despacho familiar lanzaba escudos protectores, y a su tío Thomas, tan grande que usó su cuerpo para su marido y su cuñada. Murió primero. Y después él huyó por la ventana de atrás con la documentación del caso guardada a buen recaudo. Así tenía que ser.

Les hacían pintadas y otras gamberradas a menudo, pero nunca pensó que nadie llegara más lejos. Algunos colectivos simpatizaban con Voldemort, y querrían silenciarlos. Pero nadie podría, tenía claro que haría justicia, en cuanto pudiera tomar un traslador a Nueva Orleans, cuando fueran seguros, desde luego.

Se adentró con cautela en el bosque, y olisqueó el ambiente: no había campistas, eso estaba claro. Buscaría algunas frutas para alimentarse, se sentía débil, y en cualquier momento podría dejar de ser un animal, aún no controlaba mucho eso de ser un animago

El macusa tampoco conocía su existencia, pues el tío Tom le había estado enseñando en secreto, aún no se había examinado de manera oficial. Esa era la ventaja que tenía frente a los mortifagos, carroñeros y demás escoria. Lo malo es que necesitaba alimentarse bien y descansar, sino volvería a ser Adam, por eso lo atraparon dos semanas después de huir de Nueva Orleans.

Tras comer unas moras y unas bayas silvestres, se acomodó en el hueco de un árbol, no muy profundo, pero con la maleza y algunas ramas daría resultado como escondite.

No sabía cómo de lejos estaba de Londres, sus captores lo tenían en una mugrienta casa a las afueras, tenía que investigar la zona, al alba.

Cuando ya la luna estuvo en todo su esplendor pensó en su hermana, en sus tíos, en su madre, en su antigua vida, su prometedora carrera…nada sería igual a partir de ahora. Lo había perdido todo. Ahora las frases de Ava como: todo es culpa del patriarcado opresor y las canciones protesta que tocaba con la guitarra se le antojaban pegadizas. Que su madre le diera un suave beso en la mejilla y le dijera que era el hombre de su vida, que tío Thomas lo abrazara y le dijera que siempre sería su bebé, y que el tío John le diera una palmada en la espalda y después un fuerte abrazo y le dijera al oído que era la casualidad más bonita que llegó a sus vidas….la vida con ellos fue maravillosa, y siempre se sentiría agradecido a la vez que bendecido. Ahora solo le quedaba luchar por sobrevivir.


	2. Chapter 2

_El buen sanador es aquel que cura y alivia el sufrimiento de cualquier criatura mágica a la que la sociedad le ha vuelto la espalda. Mientras hay vida, la sanación no pierde la esperanza. Aunque todos los demás lo hayan hecho._

_Koda Hamilton. Primer sanador de origen nativo americano que fue presidente del Macusa (1756-1778)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Gran comedor estaba apenas iluminado por unos fuegos fatuos verdes distribuidos por el techo. Simulaba el cielo nocturno, pero este tenía un aspecto más siniestro sin apenas estrellas y con una ligera pluma a los pies de los presentes.

Como suponía, el colegio no iba a estar lleno. La guerra era una realidad que le había explotado en la cara nada más poner un pie en Gran Bretaña.

Se oían rumores, sabían al otro lado del charco (aquellos que verdaderamente querían oír), que el Ministerio de magia, el Profeta…lo maquillaban todo y hacían ver otra realidad. Corrupción, con las entrañas del estado totalmente corrompidas.

No se forma una bola de esas todos los días, en la que es el fin de las instituciones y de todo lo que se conoce. La sangre, siempre es culpa de la sangre.

Poco a poco irían tomando terreno, como estaban haciendo en Estados Unidos, y su familia había sido de las primeras en sufrirlo. No les caían bien aquellos que daban voz a colectivos que ellos, los supuestos sangre limpia, despreciaban.

Y entonces pensó en Adam. Estaría bien? Necesitaba hacer algo. Cuando terminara la cena tenía que trazar un plan, aunque realmente tenía las opciones reducidas: o Adam se ponía en contacto con ella, o le llegaba otra supuesta misiva de la Orden del fénix, o bien tenía que acercarse al director, alguien muy afín a Voldemort, pero que a la vez era su padre...y menudo carácter tenía.

Y como si despertara de una ensoñación, enfocó mejor la vista y pudo ver todos los rostros que la escrutaban: 4 mesas largas de chicos y chicas. Tres de ellas apenas estaban llena a la mitad y menos cada una. Pero había una cuarta, aquella a la que pertenecieron sus padres, que estaba llena, y rebosantes de orgullo en apariencia.

JO-DER lo he vuelto a hacer…otra vez soñando despierta…

Y entonces volvió a seguir el hilo del discurso del director.

-La señorita McGregor será la sanadora para este curso lectivo que empieza hoy. Junto con la señora Pomfrey os administrarán lo necesario si a algún bobo le explota un caldero en la cara. Todos aquellos que usen la excusa de ir a la enfermería para saltarse una clase, perderán 100 puntos para su casa.

Los alumnos de slytherin rieron a carcajadas junto con los hermanos Carrow. A nadie más le hizo gracia el chiste.

Cuando aparecieron todo tipo de manjares sobre las mesas, el estómago de Ava parecía contorsionarse: pobres elfos domésticos, oprimidos y esclavizados hasta la extenuación. No podía olvidarse que esa mano de obra era la que la alimentaba, y eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Por no hablar de la comida, y de la jodida calabaza que se encontraba en todos los platos. Lo que daría por unos platillos criollos.

Se acomodó la túnica verde lima de sanadora y se sirvió pollo y un poco de maíz con guarnición de patata. A su derecha, se sentaba la señora Pomfrey, enfermera del colegio, que le había enseñado el castillo y mostrado la enfermería. Era amable y trabajadora. Conocía muy bien aquello, procuraría estar pegada a ella.

A la izquierda se sentaba Hagrid, el guardabosques del castillo y por lo que se veía, semigigante. Él le había proporcionado una botella de hidromiel para hacerle más llevadero los primeros días. Le estaría agradecida siempre.

Mañana tenía consulta con él después del desayuno. Parecía un buen tipo.

El profesor Slughorn impartía pociones, y fue profesor de sus padres. Su madre y su tío no le hablaban mucho de Hogwarts, pero de Slughorn decían que era un ser pomposo, que se pegaba como una lapa a los alumnos que sacaban buenas notas y sobre todo a los que tenían parientes influyentes.

También sería el encargado de preparar las pociones curativas para la enfermería. Ahí comprobaría si tenían el pulso de hierro del que hablaban.

La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall estaba sentada a la derecha del director Snape. A penas cruzó dos frases con ella ese mismo día. Le parecía que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos allí. Era la jefa de la casa griffyndor, la casa de Harry Potter. Y él no estaba en la mesa, había oído que estaba huyendo.

Casi terminó su cena cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. El director Snape la miraba como si fuera un molesto grano. Ava desvió la mirada para entablar conversación con Hagrid sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts que aún no le había dado tiempo a husmear.

Cuando el banquete terminó, se mandó a los alumnos a sus torres. Los de slytherin salieron en tropel, entre risas y cánticos. El resto de los compañeros los miraban con odio, otros tenían que ser contenidos para no lanzarse a los serpientes. El ambiente era demasiado tenso, no quería imaginar después de un mes.

Al final se levantaron alumnos y profesores mientras Ava se escabullía lo más discretamente posible. Sus aposentos estaban junto a la enfermería, una estancia sencilla con chimenea y un baño que habían construido especialmente para ella. La señora Pomfrey tenía la suya dentro de la enfermería. Ambas debían estar disponible ante una emergencia y realizar rondas de vigilancia de vez en cuando por esa planta.

Se cruzó con el conserje y su demacrada gata, la cual le pareció que le miraba con repulsión. A Ava le daba más.

No se sintió segura hasta que no llegó a su habitación y dio un portazo tras de así. Aseguró la puerta con varios encantamientos protectores y se dejó caer en el suelo, derrotada: estaba sudando, la capa verde le producía un ligero sarpullido y sus manos no paraban de temblar. Muchas emociones fuertes en el último mes que aún no había tenido tiempo de digerir. No se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida para estar en un sitio tan grande y bullicioso. Por el contrario, le encantaría poder deprimirse en paz, metida en la cama con las mantas hasta la cabeza, y llorar hasta quedar seca.

Se levantó pensando en lo egoísta que era eso y fue directamente a una mesita de manera ornamentada para servirse una copa de hidromiel mientras se desvestía. Miró la chimenea, apagada en ese momento, y tuvo la tentación comunicarse con el Macusa, con la oficina del juez que llevaba el caso de su hermano…pero intuía que no sería buena. El elfo doméstico y libre de su familia, Winston, era el guardián del secreto de la familia. También en la clandestinidad, se ocuparía del juicio que Adam tenía pendiente, de la casa familiar…

Recogió su melena negra en una coleta baja y descuidada, y peino su flequillo sin mucha ceremonia para tumbarse en cama, con el vaso de hidromiel en la mano.

Bebió a sorbos pequeños mientras intentaba pensar deprisa: buscaría alguna excusa buena para ir al despacho del director antes del almorzar. Después del almuerzo iría a la lechuzeria con el fin de encontrar una lechuza robusta para emprender un viaje a Estados Unidos, pero enseguida descartó la idea. No era seguro comunicarse con Winston ni con la cámara de justicia. Debía tener paciencia.

Esperaba que Snape supiera algo de Adam…si seguía cautivo, si se encontraba bien….el famoso niño que vivió traía a los seguidores de Voldemort de cabeza, y hasta donde ella sabía, estaba huído con dos amigos. Ojalá no los encontraran, ya estaban las cosas demasiado feas. Pero eso serviría para distraerlos de su hermano.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en la confirmación del ascenso de Voldemort, con Harry Potter muerto. Los hijos de muggles serían exterminados definitivamente, aunque en esos momentos practicaban cacerías, o al menos eso había oído en las Tres Escobas, donde se hospedó antes de acudir a su entrevista en Hogwarts. Corrían tiempos oscuros para la gente de bien.

De su mesita de noche sacó un pergamino doblado en cuatro partes, volvió a leerlo, como hiciera las últimas noches atrás: con caligrafía firme, de letras mayúsculas, se podía leer;

Adam cayó prisionero a las afueras de Liverpool.

Fdo: la Orden del Fénix.

Hasta donde ella sabía, la Orden del Fénix eran un grupo de magos que plantó cara a Voldemort. Los padres de Harry Potter eran parte de esa orden. Albus Dumbledore era el líder. Y pensar que su padre lo había asesinado hacía poco, y ocupaba la silla desde la que el anciano director habría dirigido Hogwarts durante décadas. Fue una sorpresa mayúscula para todo el mundo. Se había fijado en que el profesorado no lo miraba, y cuando lo hacían le dedicaban miradas de odio, indiferencia…y otras cosas peores, por no hablar de los alumnos que no eran de slytherin. El ambiente de la cena había sido muy tenso e incómodo, y eso sería hasta junio o hasta que estallara una cruenta batalla, y no le cabía duda de que estallaría. Buscaría el libro de sanación en tiempos de guerra, no pudo cogerlo cuando huyó de su casa, pero confiaba en poder encontrar un ejemplar.

Tras bostezar sonoramente se metió en la cama, pero en esa ocasión no lloró hasta quedarse dormida, sino pensó que qué le vio su madre, una prometedora golpeadora del equipo de quidditch de su casa, a ese sujeto: traidor, asesino y mortifago…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape se apareció en su despacho, mientras los retratos de antiguos directores roncaban. Dumbledore, con su retrato presidiendo la sala, tras la mesa del director, lo esperaba despierto, sabía que traía noticias. Sabía que esa noche había sido arriesgada, y las que quedaban.

El hombre llegó sin aliento, con las mejillas cetrinas ligeramente ruborizada:

-El chico ha escapado.

El anciano director sonrió y se acercó hacia delante, como si pretendiera salir del cuadro.

-Había un hoyo de tierra desde el sótano hasta fuera- prosiguió Snape, apoyado en la mesa, de cara a su interlocutor-están convencidos de que es un animago…peiné la zona, y los alejé de las huellas que encontré, que puede que fueran de otro animal, pero no quise arriesgarme.

-Esperemos que los carroñeros no lo encuentren. Ojalá llegue a algún sitio seguro. Debemos de estar atentos para intervenir cuando llegue el momento.

Snape tragó saliva, y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-que tal le fue a tu hija la cena?

-llamala Ava o señorita McGregor, quieres? Esa chica parece que está soñando despierta siempre… se le veía aturdida. A los alumnos les ha llamado la atención, pero a los Carrow no demasiado, estaban demasiado concentrados en los hijos de sus colegas, por ahora eso está controlado.

Dumbledore asintió despacio, y fijó sus ojos azules, que incluso desde el retrato brillaban:

-Y si ella descubriera que eres su padre? Tiene 21 años, no es una niña a la que se le pueda engañar siempre.

-No lo sabe, y nunca lo sabrá-dijo Snape convencido, sirviéndose un poco de vino de elfo para calentarse por dentro- sus tíos y su madre seguro que lo dejaron todo bien atado. Los McGregor siempre habían sido de armas tomar. A primeros del siglo XX su familia escribió numerosos manuales de artes oscuras, pero se ve que cambiaron de bando y se pasaron a defender los derechos humanos.

Apuró su copa y se fue del despacho sin despedirse, total, mañana volvería a ver al viejo. Procuraría poner su mente en blanco, esos chicos eran una ridícula distracción. El espectáculo debía continuar, a eso se comprometió muchos años atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ava se despertó mucho antes del amanecer, no era capaz de dormir más de seis horas seguidas. Intuía que con el ritmo de trabajo acabaría cansada y podría tener más horas de sueño. Dejaría de tener la cabeza embotada continuamente.

Se deshizo de la camiseta negra de las brujas de Macbeth y se duchó rápidamente. Hagrid le había indicado dónde estaban las cocinas, tenía algo importante que hacer.

Peinó su cabello mojado, prestando especial atención al flequillo. El espejo le devolvía el reflejo de una chica delgada, atractiva, con oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos color miel, los mismos que los de su madre. No lograba sacar ningún parecido con Severus Snape, estaba claro que todo se lo había llevado Adam, a fin de cuentas eran mellizos, cada uno tenía rasgos propios. Se apartó del espejo dolida, ella ahí, en una habitación confortable, recreándose en su reflejo, y su hermano en alguna fría y sucia mazmorra… sentía que el tiempo se le echaba encima.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y su túnica verde con el emblema de los sanadores cosido en el pecho, una varita y un hueso cruzados y salió de su cuarto sin más dilación.

El día antes, aprovechando las explicaciones de Hagrid, se hizo un croquis en un pergamino para poder encontrar las cocinas. El castillo era muy grande, y ya se perdió el día de la entrevista.

Dobló pasillos interminables y recorrió otros tantos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que supo que se encontraba el sótano. Ando un rato hasta que encontró un cuadro enorme de un cesto de frutas. Volvió a leer sus apuntes: cosquillas, pera. Decía escuetamente.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. La fruta pintada soltó una risita y muy despacio, el cuadro comenzó a despegarse de la pared desde un extremo hasta dejarle paso.

Se encontraba delante de una estancia de techos altos con cinco mesas idénticas a las del Gran comedor. También en la misma posición. Había grandes cantidades de ollas y sartenes apiladas alrededor de las paredes, presumiblemente de encimeras o estufas, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo en el otro extremo del pasillo de la puerta.

En esos instantes, muchos elfos domésticos corrían preparando el desayuno, encendiendo fogones o salían en tropel con escobas y fregonas en la mano, para comenzar su jornada.

Ava carraspeó, pues parecía que no la habían visto, dado el volumen de trabajo que tenían:

-por favor, quisiera hablar con …con un responsable, si pudiera ser.

Seis o siete de esos seres pequeños de nariz desproporcionada y orejas enormes y colgonas, le ofrecieron platos con tostadas, cereales, huevos y beacon, té….

Ava se sintió mal, los elfos solo conocían ser un esclavo a cambio de nada, dio un paso atrás al ver como se le echaban encima.

-sois muy amables, pero por favor, quiero tratar algo importante-insistió, mientras los elfos la miraban extrañados y dejaban las fuentes en una mesa cercana- bueno…quiero pagar vuestro servicio.

Y como por arte de magia, la actividad de la cocina paró. Los elfos se detuvieron plantados en sus sitios, con la boca abierta y sus enormes ojos, grandes como bolas, abiertos de par en par.

Ahora recordaba que esas criaturas eran demasiado susceptibles. Tenía que haber esperado a decírselo a uno solo. Había vuelto a armarla.

Sin embargo, entre el silencio sepulcral de los elfos, se colaban unos fuertes ronquidos. Con el ceño fruncido, se fue acercando despacio siguiendo el potente ruido.

En el rincón más próximo a la chimenea, sobre unas mantas raídas pero limpias, dormía lo que parecía una elfina doméstica, pensó después de ver su atuendo con una falda, y una especie de lazo descolocado en su cabeza sin pelo. De la boca abierta le colgaba un hilo de baba, y estaba en un postura poco decorosa. Estaba segura de que estaba durmiendo la mona.

-esta elfa ha bebido? -pregunto Ava, acercándose para examinarla de cerca, parecía desnutrida, y no tenía buen color- o mejor dicho: cuanto ha bebido?

Uno de los elfos, con una especie de uniforme de camiseta blanca y cubitera plateada en la cabeza se le acercó con rapidez.

-winky ha bebido mucho, pero Winky ya no bebía mucho señorita- chillaba, con su característica vocecilla- ha tenido que darle uno ataque de nostalgia de los suyos, señorita.

Ava se arrodilló delante de Winky, y le palpó las manos y muñecas. La ingesta de alcohol a medio y largo plazo era un gran desconocimiento para la mayoría de los magos. Los elfos no solían enfermar, y de ser así, ellos tenían sus propios remedios. Su familia tenía desde hace años al elfo doméstico (libre, al que pagaban por sus servicios) que había sido el nodrizo de su madre y su tío. Y después de Adam y de ella. Era un fiel amigo y consejero, uno más de la familia, el era el último representante de la familia McGregor en el Macusa y el la Cámara de justicia. Pero hubo un tiempo que también le dio por la bebida.

-eh, Winky, puedes oírme?- le llamó Ava tocándole los pequeños hombros- que cantidad bebiste anoche?

Winky entreabrió un poco los ojos y enseguida los volvió a cerrar. Movió la mano en dirección a Ava como haciendo un gesto para que se fuera.

-Tenéis que quitar la priva de aquí…y lanzar un hechizo desilusionador para que no pueda transportarse…como te llamas tú?- preguntó al elfo que aún seguía frente a ella.

-Me llamo dobby señorita.

Ava sonrió, esas criaturas despertaban en ella cariño y simpatía.

-Encantada Dobby, soy Ava, la sanadora de Hogwarts. Vamos a ayudar a Winky a superar sus problemas de alcoholismo. Está un poco enfermera, el alcohol ha tenido que hacer interferencia en sus mecanismo de absorción de vitaminas…pero no es nada grave, no llores Dobby, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por ella. Por eso te necesito. Tu me ayudarás a tenerla vigilada. Esta tarde lo tendré todo arreglado. Sino rechazara llevar el tratamiento acabo aquí, la ingresaré unos días en la enfermería, espero que no sea necesario.

Dobby se sonó la nariz con un enorme trapo de cocina y asintió varias veces, aunque no lo veía muy convencido de ayudarla en esa tarea, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

-Quería pedirte un favor Dobby, pero solo si quieres…querrías ganarte unos galeones por limpiar mi habitación y mi ropa en vez de hacerlo gratis por culpa de este asqueroso y corrupto sistema?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había tenido suerte, y de la buena. Ese elfo se consideraba un elfo libre, Hogwarts también le pagaba. Parecía demasiado temeroso, como si se arrepintiera después de haberse comprometido. Pero por el momento contaría con él hasta que dijera lo contrario.

Por la tarde se ocuparía de Winky, ahora solo se sentía muy cabreada con el hombre que dirigía el colegio y que para colmo era su padre. Como podía compartir ADN con ese ser, en que jodido momento su madre se fijó en él. Los pasillos se empezaban a iluminar, había amanecido. Se sentía un ligero bullicio en el castillo, todos iban despertando para empezar el día y bajar a desayunar.

Se tomó un café bien cargado en la cocina y se encaminó hacia el despacho del director. Las escaleras cambiaron un par de veces sin que pudiera evitarlo. Maldijo otras tantas y se perdió.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director sintió una fuerte taquicardia. Ese tipo le parecía una persona horrenda, y su único familiar vivo pero que a la vez era el único que podía llevarle hasta su otro familiar vivo. Que paradoja. Tenía que contener esa rabia que llevaba dentro…sentía que podía vomitar sus palabras.

La gárgola la dejó pasar a la segunda, no recordaba bien el santo y seña. Empezaba a odiar ese lugar.

Entró en tropel, esquivando varios objetos raros y estanterías. Snape estaba mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella. Se fue dando la vuelta poco a poco. Podía decirse que era atractivo: alto, delgado pero de hombros anchos. Su nariz le daba personalidad. A su pelo, tan negro como el de ella, le hacía falta cambiar de champú con urgencia. Las únicas dos veces que lo tuvo delante, había hablado con sarcasmo, pero no había sido desagradable, aunque sabía desde la cena de anoche que podía serlo, y mucho.

Se sintió enrojecer furiosamente. El hombre fruncía el ceño y la miraba como si estuviera a punto de echarle a patadas de su despacho.

-Que se supone que hace aquí a estas horas? Ya tiene problemas?. A no ser que un alumno este desangrándose por un hipnicock, váyase ahora mismo señorita McGregor.

Le temblaban los labios a causa de la ira.

-Porque tiene una elfina alcohólica en la cocina? - no se amedrentó, pocas cosas le quedaban por perder en la vida. Estaba segura de que ese hombre escucharía los desbocados latidos de su corazón si seguía así- necesita tratamiento, va a pasarlo mal…aunque ahora tampoco es que lo esté pasando bien.

-Usted es la sanadora, ocúpese de eso. Acaso quiere que lo haga yo? Parece una adolescente malcriada y quejosa de las que pululan por este colegio.

\- Se que es cosa mía, solo le he preguntado si era conocedor de la situación y de que si conoce la normativa de sanidad mágica en los colegios. No creo que les guste a los del ministerio una elfina borracha, quizás preparando las comidas que comen sus hijos. Por no decir que tiene que pasar el síndrome de abstinencia. Aunque si tenemos la poción adecuada…

-no la hay- la cortó Snape, y dió un par de pasos hacia ella- tendría que hacerla. Se tarda una semana, tiene los ingredientes en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que tiene un Supera las expectativas en sus Éxtasis de pociones, esa elfina tendrá una larga vida entonces.

Le lanzó una sonrisita de suficiencia, orgulloso de su propia contestación. Ambos sabían a que poción se referían. Desde que descubriera tres años antes quien era su padre, había leído muchos de sus ensayos de distintas elaboraciones de pociones. Sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

-la preparará todas las noches después de la cena-empezó a decir Snape, dando vueltas alrededor de ella como si fuera una araña enorme- lo hará en un caldero del aula de pociones que el profesor Slughorn dejará para usted. Me encargaré personalmente de supervisar esa tarea, no la veo preparada señorita McGregor, creo que solo es una persona con suerte capaz de hacer pociones decentes un día y mediocre al siguiente.

Ava estuvo a punto de mirar al suelo, pero siguió sosteniendo la mirada de esos pozos negros que ese hombre tenía por ojos. Le hubiera gustado imaginar una bonita situación padre e hija, pero ese tipo tenía un nulo instinto paternal. Metió su rabia al fondo de si misma, y se mordió el labio intentando no hacerse daño.

-esta bien director. Haré la poción, aunque no tendría porque y usted lo sabe, es el señor Slughorn quien debe hacerla, pero ya que quiere "castigarme" por sentir compasión por una pobre criatura que pasa sus días borracha, enfermando lentamente, le diré una cosa: esto es una cuestión de simple humanidad y empatía, si es que sabe lo que significa eso último.

La vena de la sien del hombre empezó a palpitar, y sus mejillas iban adquiriendo una tonalidad rosada. Se estaba cabreando, solo faltaba que expulsara humo por la nariz. Pero el cerró la boca en el momento que iba a hablar. Ava caminaba en dirección a su mesa, había visto algo que le había distraído. El retrato del director Dumbledore estaba allí, como presidiendo la sala. Lo miró un instante en silencio: dormitaba, y roncaban ligeramente, con una de sus manos apoyada en la barbilla, y se preguntó, que quien es su sano juicio estaría en la misma sala que su asesino. Y no solo la misma sala, sino viéndole el cogote todo el rato al dichoso Snape cuando se sentaba.

-le espero en el aula de pociones director-dijo, terminando de examinar el retrato de Dumbledore. Le daba la impresión de que se estaba haciendo el dormido- espero que no demoremos mucho, tengo que cumplir una ronda de vigilancia esta noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía que apenas le estaba prestando atención Hagrid, el primer paciente del día. Era un paciente crónico de una serie de dolencias producida por su gran pasión: criaturas peligrosas, así que acudiría semanalmente a tomar una poción específica y a por un ungüento que tendría que aplicarse antes de dormir.

Ava le enseñó en un trozo de pergamino donde tenía la Lista de ingredientes para la poción de Winky, y le preguntó si podía echarle una mano. Tenía el día a tope.

-te los traeré todos por la tarde, sin ningún problema.

Hagrid se mostraba agradecido, y le estrechó la mano como si no hubiera un mañana.

Más o menos podía respirar tranquila, el cabronazo del director le había hecho una buena faena. Se negaba a seguir pensando en él como padre, aunque biológicamente lo fuera. Llegado el momento sería sutil. Solo un esbirro de Voldemort sabría dónde estaba Adam, y solo él le ayudaría a rescatarlo. Quizás le diera pena, y tuviera sentimientos, pero y si le decía que no? Ahí es donde todo el plan se hundiría. Tendría que hacerlo todo ella. De momento, durante los siete días en los que prepararía la poción, podía sondearlo.

Lo que si tenia claro es que debería de hacer una preparación perfecta.

La mañana siguió tranquila, revisando junto a la señora Pomfrey los historiales de los alumnos y ordenándolos, pero casi a la hora del almuerzo aparecieron tres chicos de griffyndor, dos chicos y una chica, con evidentes señales de haber recibido varios maleficios. La chica, pelirroja y de estatura pequeña, tenía la mirada llena de orgullo, pero le salía una poblada barba de las manos.

-Quien ha hecho esto?- preguntó Ava a la chica, mientras la señora Pomfrey buscaba los ungüentos necesarios.

-Alecto Carrow, le van los castigos duros.

-Como te llamas?

-Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

Ava suspiró, y le acarició la palma de la mano con delicadeza. Un sanador debía aprender a escuchar, respetar y querer a sus pacientes, eso le daría la capacidad suficiente para sanar mejor.

-La señora Pomfrey te dará una pomada que deberás usar tres veces al día durante una semana. Además, deberás de usar guantes al menos durante quince días.

Ginny suspiró, y por un momento se miraron a los ojos. Pero Ava no vio miedo, sino un fuerte arrojo.

-mira, si vuelves a tener problemas, ven a la enfermería. Este es un lugar seguro.

La chica rio irónicamente, soltó la mano de Ava y agarró la pomada que había en la mesa.

-Se equivoca, Hogwarts ya no es seguro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El goteo incesante de alumnos continuó hasta bien entrada la tarde, tanto es así, que Ava puedo comer porque su compañera amablemente le había llevado el almuerzo, almuerzo que apenas tocó.

La señora Pomfrey corría de un lado a otro, desde la consulta, hasta la enorme sala donde estaban las camas separadas por cortinillas. Había 10 camas, y todas estaban ocupadas. No daba crédito.

Las patologías iban desde calderos que habían salpicado líquidos que provocaban granos purulentos, pasando por caídas de escoba en clase de vuelo, y los famosos hermanos Carrow. Ambos eran profesores y directores adjuntos. Amycus enseñaba defensa contra las artes oscuras y Alecto estudios muggles, pero dudaba de que los muggles salieran bien parados en su asignatura.

Y tenía que ver a la pobre Winky, y hacer su tratamiento después de la cena junto con un hombre malvado y un par de horas de ronda nocturna. Si todos los días iban a ser así, acabaría instalando un botiquín en cada torre, eso, o contrataban dos sanadores más.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, y mientras prescribía una poción a un alumno, una lechuza gris se chocó contra la cristalera que estaba a su derecha.

Se levantó de un salto, y mandó a la alumna que tenía delante con la señorita Pomfrey. El corazón le dio un vuelco: correo.

Le dio claras instrucciones a Winston de que no se pusiera en contacto con ella, a no ser que fuera algo muy grave, y que mucho menos se teletransportara, había que eliminar todo riesgo.

Abrió el ventanal rápidamente, y la lechuza se marchó dejándole un pergamino en la mano.

Miró alrededor y cerró la cortinilla que le daba privacidad a su consulta. Desenvolvió la misiva con manos temblorosas, y si era Adam? Y si Winston le daba una mala noticia del caso Blacknight?

Y entonces leyó, y sintió que todo se volvía a encauzar:

**_El zorro está a salvo._**

**_Atentamente: O.W. _**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La melena rubia de Narcissa Malfoy caía en cascada por uno de los laterales de la cama. Le fascinaba su hermoso rostro cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Severus Snape sabía lo que necesitaba esa mujer, que hacía más de un año se había refugiado en sus brazos. Él, simplemente la necesitaba a ella, era un vicio, una profunda y poderosa necesidad que le había absorbido.

Lamerla y saborearla. Por un momento casi pierde el compás de sus estocadas, pero se recuperó rápido, y suavemente llevo una mano al pecho de la mujer, y colmó de atenciones su pezón, duro y de un color rosado oscuro.

Narcissa se contrajo alrededor de él, apretándolo más todavía en ese calor húmedo que lo hacía enloquecer. Y entonces como un poseso, la penetró con fuerza, como queriendo fundirse con ella aún más. Ella se vino con un profundo grito, la garganta seca, las pupilas dilatadas y él se dejó ir, intentando no hacer tanto ruido. No sacó su miembro, pero se tumbó sobre la mujer, y la besó y acarició perezosamente.

Sentía que otra vez se estaba poniendo duro. Oh, Cissy la diosa de la tormenta con olor a canela.

-tengo que irme Severus, ya sabes que no dispongo de mucho tiempo- dijo, quitándoselo de encima con dificultad- Lucius no se mueve mucho de casa últimamente, ya sabes cómo están las cosas.

Snape se levantó de la cama, su erección se mantenía intacta. Ella se vestía lentamente, mientras se relamía los labios.

-No te apetece que nos bañemos juntos? Tu marido podría captar el olor a sexo y depravación que llevas encima- susurró contra su cuello, mientras se frotaba contra su falda.

-tengo que irme, Severus, por favor.

Se apartó de él bruscamente, y recompuso el recogido que llevaba en el pelo con su varita. Eso le hacía parecer mayor y cansada. Toda esa fachada.

Él permaneció desnudo con su cuerpo delgado de músculos marcados, pero preparó su ropa para bajar al aula de pociones. Mientras todo el colegio cenaba, el follaba con Narcissa Malfoy. Ahora tenía que supervisar la poción de su hija… y una sanadora con excelentes calificaciones en pociones si sería capaz de oler sexo y depravación.

Ava McGregor había resultado más perspicaz e inteligente de lo que él nunca había imaginado. No la subestimaba, pero quería verla hacer esa poción cura adicciones que era muy difícil y de gran responsabilidad, a fin de cuentas, si ella se equivocaba, debía corregirla inmediatamente antes de que fermentara la poción.

Le había inquietado la manera en la que había mirado el retrato del viejo. Vio esa chispa de una idea formándose en su mirada. Si se acercaba demasiado a él, siempre podía despedirla, aunque Dumbledore no quisiera. No terminaba de entender porque la quería allí, delante de sus narices. Que significaba ella en aquella partida de ajedrez que tenía el viejo del demonio y el señor oscuro?

Salió de la ducha a medio vestir, y Narcissa le esperaba sentada en el suelo, frente a la chimenea, apagada y humeante. Como ella.

Parecía una rosa negra sobre una moqueta verde con ese vestido. Alzó el cuello, y lo miró.

-Hasta dentro de dos semanas no podré verte. Pero quizás pasado mañana tenga la oportunidad, te mantendré informado.

Él asintió, su mirada oscura recorría todos sus movimientos en silencio. Cómo la necesitaba, a todas horas. Y entonces, se lanzó a preguntar:

-Cissy, que sabes del abogado americano? Mataron a su familia en su despacho y huyó. Los del caso Blacknight.

\- Estaba prisionero con unos carroñeros, en una casa franca en el bosque, y escapó. Ayer mismo. Nada sabe de él, pero Lucius lo está buscando. Aunque al Señor Oscuro ya no le interesa tanto, lo complacerá mucho saber que gracias a él podría sembrar su semilla en Estados Unidos.

-avísame nada más lo tengáis bajo vuestro techo.

Narcissa se acercó al hombre y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Chocaron sus frentes, y se quedaron así unos segundos. Ojalá compartiera su cama con él todas las noches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando entró en el aula de pociones, le pareció que estaba en un sueño. La iluminación baja, su hija, como una ninfa oscura frente a los ingredientes para la poción que iba a preparar. No, la señorita McGregor, no podía olvidarse de eso.

Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y su tupido flequillo estaba impecable. Además se le veía contenta. Sus elegantes manos tomaron un cuchillo y lo sujetó a tras luz, queriendo ver cuan afilado estaba. Daba gracias a Merlín porque no hubiera heredado su perfil.

-buenas noches director- saludó la chica, sin quitar la vista de la hoja del cuchillo. Tomó otro y volvió a realizar la misma comprobación- es temprano, pero quería prepararlo todo para terminar cuanto antes. Tengo ronda antes de dormir.

\- Ha ido a ver a la elfina?

-Si, estaba borracha como una cuba…le he lanzado un encantamiento para que no pueda tocar una sola botella. Está muy cabreada pero lo ha acabado entendiendo, quiere colaborar.

-Mejor, borracha no nos sirve.

Ella levantó la mirada, castaña, a ratos dorada y se la sujetó, con determinación, pero no dijo nada. Sus miradas coincidieron, pero no le dio tiempo a entrar en su mente. El contacto era muy breve, pero intenso. De verdad tenía que estar toda la semana en la misma sala con ella? Debía que encontrar rápido al chico, y mandarlos a los de cabeza a Estados Unidos.

Snape dio vueltas a su alrededor durante una hora. Por suerte Ava no le miraba, absorta en la preparación, cortaba raíces en silencio, rebanaba bulbos y removía con suavidad. No tenía maestría, pero se desenvolvía con elegancia.

Hubo un momento que la vio sonreír, y algo dentro de él se movió con fuerza, dispuesto a arrastrarlo al infierno. Que hubiera pasado si se hubiera ocupado de sus hijos? Los hubiera hecho felices? No, seguro que no. Él nunca había sido feliz con sus padres. Como podía él ser un buen padre? Sus referentes no valían un knut, solo su madre. Y podía haber hecho las cosas de otra forma.

La poción explotó de forma controlada, y el líquido en el interior del caldero se volvió azul, como el de las plumas de un pavo real.

Los dos habían permanecido en silencio durante la preparación. Taparon el caldero y lo dejaron en un rincón de la clase, macerando.

Y entonces sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. De pie, el uno frente al otro, parecían casi igual de altos. Ella era espigada y esbelta, pero de manos y pies largos. Su nariz era respingona y sus ojos eran brillantes. Parecía que sonreían con solo mirarlo.

Pero no fue capaz de entrar en su mente, no se sentía preparado.

-Váyase a dormir, yo haré la ronda por usted. Con un poco de suerte la poción podría estar lista en cinco días. La veré mañana.

-buenas noches director.

Cerró casi de un portazo, como deseando librarse de él. Normal, quien querría estar cerca de alguien tan vil como él? Suspiró profundamente e intentó dejar su mente en blanco para solo pensar en lo realmente importante: Potter, y la espada de Godric Griffyndor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ava salió del aula de pociones rápidamente, casi corría en dirección a su habitación. Como podía ser que su madre se hubiera acostado con ese hombre? Se odió a si misma por pensar eso, ella y Adam no estarían en el mundo de no ser por los dos. Atravesó pasillos escasamente iluminados con la cabeza embotada, bajó los escalones de tres en tres con tal de olvidar a ese hombre en la soledad de su habitación. Su mirada la taladraba por dentro, y tenía la impresión de que lo averiguaría todo y la entregaría a su señor o a alguien horrible.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido, ojalá no tuviera que tener tanta cercanía con él por culpa de esa poción…el plan de utilizarlo para que le llevase hasta Adam se desmoronaba. Sería la última opción, desde luego.

Aminoró la marcha cuando escuchó unas pisadas que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, muy cerca de la enfermería. Caminó indecisa y se fijó en la pared de su derecha, poco iluminada en la qué se podía leer con letras grandes y rojas: el ejército de Dumbledore sigue vivo.

Sonrió con los ojos vidriosos. La semilla de la lucha había germinado el primer día de clase, por culpa de la guerra y la opresión. La revolución era un hecho. Y le encantaba ser testigo.

Pasó por la enfermería, con la mitad de las camas vacías por las altas de las últimas horas, y tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, marchó a su habitación, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Esa noche, soñó que una enorme serpiente le mordía en el cuello. Lo que no sabía es que hasta que abandonara Hogwarts, ese sueño la perseguiría cada noche.


	3. Chapter 3

En primer lugar, mil gracias por los rewies, animan mucho a seguir! De todas formas quiero terminar esta historia por varios motivos: Severus Snape merece otro final, otra historia, y quiero hacer este pequeño y humilde tributo. Me he propuesto no dejarlo a medias, no quiero sentirme mal por no terminarlo. Mucho se tiene que complicar el asunto para dejarla inacabada. Últimamente no paso por un buen momento personal, y lo cierto es que esta historia me está ayudando mucho.

Bueno, advertencias que no hice en el capítulo pasado: lenguaje soez y lemmon. En el capítulo 2 también! Me encanta la pareja del capítulo 2.

Espero que le deis una oportunidad, os va a gustar! este capítulo se me ha hecho muy especial

Este es un capítulo de transición. A partir de ahora nos metemos de lleno.

Alguien quiere saber quién en O.W.?

**Niña de 14 años es rociada con poción desfigurante por sus padres mientras dormía **

El condado de Louisiana ha despertado con la triste noticia que les contamos: una niña squib de 14 años ha sido rociada mientras dormía con poción desfigurante. Sus padres han perpetrado este ataque, teniendo como cómplices a varios de sus tíos, colaboradores de varias asociaciones en contra de los squibs y a favor de la pureza de sangre y de la esclavización de ciertas razas mágicas. Los padres de la menor están en paradero desconocido, pero sus tíos están siendo interrogados.

La niña está ingresada en un hospital, el cual no se ha revelado el nombre, y su pronóstico es reservado y está bajo secreto y protección de la Cámara de la justicia del Macusa. Los juristas McGregor y Harrison especialistas en derechos humanos se han ofrecido voluntarios para defender a la menor de manera gratuita y a proporcionarle amparo. Según palabras de McGregor, la sociedad norteamericana no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y normalizar estos casos, afirma que este suceso marcará un antes y un después en la justicia tal y como la conocemos hoy en día.

**Extracto del periódico El Mensajero de Lafayette 12 de abril de 1997 **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella mañana, sería la primera de muchas en las que despertaría bañada en sudor. Esa serpiente tan grande en la oscuridad, con los colmillos que brillaban de forma macabra…y como los había sentido hincado en la tersa carne de su cuello. Hasta juraría, que le había dolido. Rápidamente despertó, y con manos temblorosas tocó su cuello, pero no sentía sangre, ni heridas. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por el frenético ritmo y tenía la garganta seca y contraída, como si una mano invisible la sujetara con fuerza.

Parpadeó dos veces seguidas y regresó a la conversación con la señora Pomfrey, que la miraba extrañada, como si pensara que era tonta de remate. Y no le extrañaba, con esa afición suya a soñar despierta.

-Querida, me está escuchando? Es muy raro hacer una derivación a San Mungo, pero estos son los documentos que deberá aportar al ingreso…. Recuerda que yo trabajo solo media jornada. Pero siempre puedes preguntarme lo que necesites.

\- No se preocupe, quédese tranquila- respondió Ava rápidamente- es que esta noche…he dormido bastante mal.

Su compañera le tomó la mano, y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas.

-Hogwarts puede ser un poco estresante, ya sabe, tanto niño y tanto hechizo, pero le aseguro que terminará acostumbrándose. Recuerdo mis primeros días, y fueron algo parecido.

Ava compuso una sonrisa amable pero fingida. Estaba segura que la señora Pomfrey no había empezado a ejercer su profesión por primera vez durante la guerra, con un colegio sitiado por el bando enemigo, con un hermano desaparecido y con un padre que no sabía de su existencia pero que era parte del equipo malvado…aún así, tenía razón. Debía acostumbrarse.

-Recuerdo cuando empezaste a trabajar aquí Poppy, pero me temo que las circunstancias no son las mismas. Buenos días, por cierto.

Las dos mujeres dieron un respingo y buscaron la voz que les hablaba en las paredes: desde un retrato que había estado vacío, se veía al antiguo director Albus Dumbledore, sonriente, envuelto en una túnica púrpura. Las miraba a ambas por encima de sus gafas con forma de media luna. Ava sabía que esos eran recuerdos plasmados mágicamente en un lienzo, pero a ese hombre en concreto lo sentía muy real. Clavó sus ojos en ella, y vio el brillo de la vida en él.

-Usted señorita McGregor es la sanadora por lo que veo, encantada de conocerla. Poppy es una gran enfermera, le irá bien.

La señora Pomfrey se enjugó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Menos mal que estaban solas en la consulta. Ava se acercó, despacio, empujada por algo poderoso en su interior.

-Es un placer, aunque me hubieran gustado otras…bueno que es un placer aún así- se ruborizó y carraspeó para cambiar un poco el tema- dígame, que le trae por aquí?

-Hay problemas en la cocina, señorita McGregor.

Ava lo miró interrogante.

-Winky está fuera de control. Después del desayuno ha montado en cólera y ha atacado a varios de sus congéneres. Creo que usted podría ayudarla, dese prisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ava corrió hacia las cocinas esquivando a algunos alumnos por los pasillos. Se giraban para verla mientras murmuraban y otros parecían apesadumbrados. El síndrome de abstinencia en elfos podía ser difícil de manejar, pero nada como una poción absorbe adicción, reposo, y chocolate caliente. Y por supuesto fuerza de voluntad. No pensaba ingresarla en la enfermería, esas camas eran para los alumnos. Quizás Hagrid podría hacerse cargo de ella si se requiriera un ingreso, algún lugar fuera de las cocinas…le debería una muy grande, en caso de que así fuera. Pobre Winky, estaba perdida en su mundo, en su adicción. No había hablado con ella de cual había sido el desencadenante, quizás quería hablar y desahogarse . Qué estúpida había sido. Porqué no había pensado en eso? Todo el tiempo distraída con Adam y ese ser que biológicamente era su padre…decidió no castigarse, y dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Ya en el sótano, dobló el último recodo, casi sin aliento, esperando encontrar el enorme cuadro del frutero que daba acceso a la cocina. Pero había alguien que estaba haciéndole cosquillas a la pera en esos instantes.

-Director! -gritó, corriendo más rápido para que no se cerrara el retrato detrás de él. Este no tenía aspecto de haber corrido como un poseso, pero si parecía inquieto.

Pasaron juntos a través del retrato, intentó no rozarlo demasiado con el brazo, y la escena que vio los dejó sin habla: Winky sujetaba un cuchillo de sierra, de grandes dimensiones y parecía bastante afilado por el brillo de la hoja. En su otra mano tenía bien agarrado a otro elfo, bastante asustado que se deshacía en lágrimas. Winky debía de haber interferido en los poderes de su compañero, este estaba casi inmóvil, de lo contrario se habría transportado a otro sitio.

El director Snape sacó su varita de la túnica rápidamente y apuntó a la elfina, con mano firme y la mandíbula apretada. Ava se horrorizó, y Winky también, porque aulló colérica, y apretó más el cuchillo contra la garganta de su compañero. Un hilo de sangre roja y brillante resbaló por el pecho del pobre elfo, que empezó a temblar.

-Por favor director, baje la varita, la está cabreando más- guió las manos del hombre con suavidad hasta que su varita apuntó al suelo. Ese contacto casi le dolió- déjeme a mí ahora.

Dio un paso adelante, con la varita guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica y las manos levantadas en señal de rendición. No era muy difícil reducir físicamente a una elfina, pero tenía que llevarla a su terreno para que colaborara. Se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a su altura.

-Winky soy Ava, me recuerdas de ayer? Mírame a los ojos por favor, y tranquilízate.

-No, tu eres culpable de todo! Winky estaba bien antes

-No estabas bien, Winky. A eso que eras no se le puede llamar estar bien- hizo acopio de todo su saber, de los años de estudio, aunque lo más que podía era improvisar y reprimir los temblores de sus manos. No se aprendía a controlar elfos con el mono en la Academia de sanación-Solo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso ya sabes que no puedes probar una sola gota de alcohol.

La elfina soltó un grito terrible y Ava dio un respingo, intentando mantener la compostura. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en que Severus Snape se colocaba a su lado, en silencio y sin la varita.

-No voy a revocar el hechizo que te lancé Winky, me mantengo firme en lo que hablamos. Pero si quieres morir lentamente, tendrás que marcharte de este colegio.

-No, no, no….Winky no tiene a donde ir…- comenzó a sollozar, y aflojó el agarre al otro elfo- que será de Winky entonces?

-Por eso vamos a ayudarte - señaló al director con una mano- estamos preparando una poción, pero estos días tan malos debes de pasarlos. Es parte del tratamiento.

Aún de rodillas, se arrastró unos centímetros adelante.

-Winky por favor, antes tienes que soltar a tu compañero…. Está muy asustado, lo ves? Él no tiene la culpa de lo que estás sufriendo. Yo te comprendo, pero necesito que sigas colaborando, y que confíes en mí. Se que sufres mucho Winky, no conozco tu historia, pero cuando un elfo se entrega al alcohol de la manera en que tú lo has hecho, es porque ha sufrido mucho. Necesitas sanar tu alma, yo puedo ayudarte.

Siguió avanzando mientras Winky sollozaba sonoramente, y su compañero también, que miraba a Ava con sus grandes ojos cargados de esperanza.

-Yo…yo he sufrido la pérdida de mi familia- dijo, intentado controlar su voz, no era buen momento para que se le rompiera-pero la vida sigue Winky. Ese dolor me acompañará siempre, eso ya es suficiente como para entregarme a algo nocivo que lo único que me va a aportar es más sufrimiento. La botella a la que tú te agarras no es un salvavidas. Hablarlo, contarlo, desahogarte, ese es el único salvavidas. Déjame que yo lo sea para ti.

Nuevamente se arrastró, con más seguridad. Y alargó su mano, que ya no temblaba, hacia el cuchillo que Winky agarraba cada vez con más desgana.

Se lo quitó de las manos mientras el otro elfo corría lejos y Winky caía de rodillas en el suelo, rompiendo en un llanto desgarrador y derramando enormes lágrimas. Ava se puso a su altura, y la abrazó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En silencio mientras todos los alumnos estaban en sus clases, recorría los pasillos con la sanadora de Hogwarts. Su hija. Su valiente y fuerte hija. No entendería nunca como él podía haber dado vida a un ser así. Estaba claro que su madre y sus tíos hicieron un gran trabajo. Pero cuanto más veía todas sus cualidades, su valía, más claro tenía que debía permanecer lejos de ella, y cuánto más, mejor. No le traería nada bueno: él, un ser amargado, malvado y terrible, que podía aportarle? Le dio la vida, ese sería su regalo, y olvidar de aquí a un tiempo que se la había dado. Con las manos en la espalda, tocó nuevamente la mano que minutos antes ella lo había hecho. Esquivó los pasillos donde sabía que Amycus estaba haciendo rondas, y la acompañó a la enfermería, pues cogía de camino. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio durante el corto trayecto. Él volvió a componer su máscara al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Lo peor, de lo que más acopio de valor debía hacer, era saber que ella sufría y que él tenía que permanecer ajeno a ese sufrimiento y hacer como si no le importara nada.

-Aquí me quedo director, le veré después de la cena- dijo, abatida, tocándose el flequillo como hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa- lo haré lo mejor que pueda para que la poción esté lista cuanto antes.

-No lo dudo señorita McGregor.

Le dio la espalda y echó a andar a paso rápido y firme, centrándose otra vez en su tarea. Menos mal que había borrado la pintada del ejército de Dumbledore, contener a los Carrow no sería fácil, pero debía ser un buen actor y estratega. No, él era un espía. Andaba entre ambos bandos como un funambulista apunto de caer si era descubierto. Tenía que desterrar todo el amor que quedaba en su interior y continuar hacia un futuro incierto. O acaso no era el amor por Lily quien lo movió a aquella misión suicida? A veces se preguntaba si la idealizó. Si tenía que haberle propuesto un noviazgo formal a Vivianne, jugadora de quidditch prometedora, bella y de buena familia. Después se convertiría en la madre de sus hijos. Recordaba de manera difusa su melena castaña, rebelde y llena de ondas, los ojos color miel, a veces whisky dependiendo de la luz y la boca rosada y grande, por la gran sonrisa que llevaba siempre. Cuando miraba al campo de quidditch, desde la lejanía, le parecía que volaba con el bate en la mano, haciendo piruetas y mandándole bludgers a Potter. Eso se le daba especialmente bien. Una sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su rostro, mientras se acercaba a la gárgola que lo conducía a su despacho, por el pasillo desierto, necesitaba verla de nuevo en el pensadero. El día antes que Harry Potter pisara Hogwarts por primera vez, él desenvolvió ese recuerdo. Ahora lo necesitaba. Últimamente estaba muy nostálgico. Y no podía permitírselo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Soplaba un fuerte viento y empezaba a llover, al cabo de diez minutos sería una lluvia torrencial. Pero a él no le caía una sola gota. Ya conocía esa escena. Estaba en el campo de quidditch, justo en el extremo donde se encontraban los vestuarios. Anduvo despacio, contemplando el paisaje, ese que le tenía tan hastiado. Si lograba salir con vida de Hogwarts, se juró no volver a pisar ese castillo.

A medida que se acercaba, veía a los jugadores de slytherin salir de los vestuarios, duchados y vestidos con la túnica de su casa, preparados para ir a Hogsmade con hechizos anti lluvia sobre sus cabezas. En una semana jugarían contra ravenclaw, y ganarían.

Un muchacho desgarbado, de pelo negro esquivaba a sus compañeros escondido tras una grada. Snape se acercó más a él. De solo pensar lo que se avecinaba tragó saliva. Controlaría su cuerpo, aunque tuviera que llamar a Narcissa Malfoy luego.

Cuando todo estuvo despejado y la lluvia caía con tanta intensidad que impedía ver con claridad, el chico que fuera un tiempo atrás tapado con su túnica, corrió a la carpa de los vestuarios y cerró con un hechizo. Nadie entró en aquel mes y medio que consumaron ese romance apasionado. Su primer amor, su primera vez, su primera locura a pesar de Lily. Lily era otro tema, esto eran llamas que amenazaban con consumirlo. El sexo y el amor. El amor y el sexo. Definitivamente, le gustaba más el sexo. Aprendió pronto a complacer a las mujeres con su lengua, sus manos…dar placer a una mujer le resultaba tan exquisito como follarla. Y fue ella la que le enseñó todo eso, la que hizo que perdiera el control.

El Snape adulto tragó en seco cuando vio a Vivianne McGregor desnuda bajo el reguero de agua que caía sobre ella. Su piel era pálida pero cremosa, los pezones rosados de esos pechos perfectos y el triángulo de rizos oscuros que coronaba su monte de venus. El joven empezaba a quitarse la ropa, exhibiendo media sonrisa en su rostro. De un manotazo terminó de quitarse la camisa, tomó a la chica por su estrecha cintura y la giró para apoderarse de su boca. Ella era caramelo y sal, era la lluvia que arreciaba los campos de quidditch y era el sol cuando salía en todo su esplendor. Pero seguía sin ser Lily, su eterno amor, su jodida obsesión.

Aprisionó sus manos y las colocó encima de su cabeza, denotando posesión. Y ella gimió cuando él la alzó, apoyada en la pared rodeó su cintura con las torneadas piernas.

El Snape adulto se situó a una distancia prudente, e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no meter la mano en sus pantalones y masturbarse. Verse de joven con ella, besándola, lamiendo sus pezones hasta que hacerla gritar, juguetear con su clítoris hasta hacerla llegar al clímax…se sobresaltó cuando la penetró, con una estocada fuerte y profunda, y el grito de la joven era atrapado por esa boca suya del pasado. Agua, vapor, mezcla de sudor y fluidos, respiraciones jadeantes y entrecortadas. Eso fue su aventura con Viv, no fue mucho más. Y por sus cálculos, quizás fue ese día o el de después el que concibieron a sus hijos. Sus hijos. Los que se gestaron dentro de ella, esos pedacitos de ambos a los que el destino y las circunstancias impidió convertir en una familia. Él no debería de haberse quedado callado cuando se presentaron en su casa con los bebés, tenía que haber hecho algo, reclamar derechos como padres...pero estaba en shock, loco de amor por Lily y tan fascinado por el señor oscuro y sus esbirros que no fue capaz de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida. Quizás hubiera sido un buen padre. No había tenido el mejor referente, ese borracho maltratador, pero él no era así. Como podía tratar mal a esas dos criaturas a las que él le había dado la vida? No, rotundamente no. Sería un cabrón desagradable, insensible, sarcástico, a veces dañino en sus comentarios, pero esos niños que eran sus alumnos no eran sus hijos. Hubiera actuado diferente. En realidad no lo sabía, y si pagaba sus frustraciones de no tener a Lily con ellos? Y si al final resultaba ser un cabrón desagradable que les hacía infelices? Después de todo él no conocía otra cosa en su infancia, más que gritos, golpes y falta de cariño. Se sentía confuso y dividido. Siempre, a todas horas. Pero su destino estaba escrito. Juró no volver a replantearse la vida como padre y marido que nunca tuvo, él sólo podía aspirar a la absolución de sus muchos pecados y errores, ese tipo de vida nunca fue para él. Se sentía bendecido y merecedor innecesario de dos hijos que nunca debían saber de su existencia. Que podría aportarles teniendo más de veinte años? Ellos no le necesitaban.

Vivianne gritó con fuerza cuando llegó al orgasmo y arañó la blanca espalda del joven, que seguía penetrándola sin compasión.

-Te amo Sev…- alcanzó a escuchar, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y desaparecía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la hora de la merienda, Ava bajó a las cocinas a tomar un café y de paso aprovecharía para tratar a Winky y hacer terapia con ella, como en el mundo muggle. Necesitaba sanar su alma…y quien no? Pensaba mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera. Los elfos ya parecían haberse acostumbrado a su presencia, pero aún así no paraban de ofrecerle comida y bebida. Uno de ellos le acercó un café bien cargado. Ya la iban conociendo.

Dobby, el elfo al que le confió la tarea de echar un ojo a Winky, se escabulló por la chimenea nada más verla. Que se traía entre manos? Desde luego no parecía un elfo como los demás, y se notaba a la legua que tramaba algo. Por supuesto, ya no se encargaría de la limpieza de su habitación. Había algo en su modo de actuar que no lo hacía de fiar. Winston diría que es un elfo con complejo de duende.

Encontró a Winky sentada cerca de la chimenea, dormitando, pero enseguida abrió los ojos cuando se acercó.

-Winky se preguntaba cuando vendría, Winky no ha estado tranquila desde que la sanadora se fue. Winky se pregunta que puede hacer para dejar de sufrir.

Ava se sentó a su lado, dejando la humeante taza de café en el suelo. Pensó en lo que quedaba de su familia, incluido ese hombre que era su padre, y sonrió tristemente:

-Por desgracia Winky, eso es un proceso largo, requiere tiempo, paciencia y mucho esfuerzo por tu parte. No es fácil, pero lo conseguirás. De momento, podrías empezar por contarme cuál crees que ha sido la raíz de tu problema.

Repentinamente la elfina se puso de pie y empezó a llorar. Buen comienzo para una terapia, sí señor.

Durante un buen rato, hablaron de sus antiguos amos, la familia Crouch, y todos los eventos sucedidos hace antes de los mundiales de quidditch de hace tres años, que fue lo que acabó con ella en Hogwarts. El relato de Winky parecía tener lagunas y una estructura muy pobre, aunque la culpa de eso quizás fueran los constantes llantos. Aún así la escuchó paciente, intentando hilarlo todo. No le cabía duda que la pobre criatura había sufrido en demasía.

-Señorita McGregor, la estaba buscando.

No esperó que la voz profunda de ese hombre tronara de aquella manera. Tenía el rostro cetrino crispado, parecía muy molesto. Winky se tapó hasta la cabeza con las mantas raídas que había a su lado. Ava no se movió de su sitio, y esperó a que hablara. Él desde luego esperaba otra reacción.

-Esta noche me ha surgido un contratiempo, de hecho para el resto de la semana. Vendrá conmigo ahora al aula de pociones, los demás días terminará la poción con el señor Slughorn.

Una punzada de decepción atravesó el pecho de Ava. No pudo evitarlo. Dio unas palmadas a la mano de Winky, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y cercanía. Quería dejarle claro que lucharía por ella como lo haría por cualquier alumno de Hogwarts. Su vida no valía menos por ser una elfina doméstica.

-Vendré un rato mañana Winky, ven a la enfermería si lo necesitas. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya sabes, la clave está en respirar y contar hasta…

Su monólogo se vio interrumpido cuando desde un retrato, que hasta ese momento le había parecido vacío, vio al director Dumbledore, que la miraba sonriente a través de sus gafas de media luna. Pero se fue muy rápido, cuando el actual director giró la cabeza con curiosidad. Otra vez la tendría por tonta de remate. Se levantó del suelo de manera resuelta y tras un gran sorbo a su taza de café siguió a Severus Snape a través del retrato rumbo al aula de pociones. Bueno, al menos esa noche podría meterse en la cama a una hora decente.

-Hoy tampoco ha ido al Gran comedor a almorzar.

-Sus subdirectores hacen que tenga la enfermería llena. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podremos aguantar este frenético ritmo.

-Los alumnos deben ser castigados cuando cometen una infracción.

-Claro, con los métodos del medievo.

-Modere su tono y su lenguaje señorita McGregor. Ellos junto conmigo, son la máxima autoridad en este colegio.

Doblaron un recodo y bajaron las escaleras a la mazmorras. Ava sentía, y ya desde hacía un rato, que le venía otro vómito de palabras. Tenía el corazón dolido y rabioso. Y de pronto se vio reflejada en Winky: una lo pagaba con alcohol, la otra con rebeldía y palabras duras. Tenía que tener miedo, pero a la vez, ya no sólo por ser una firme activista y defensora de todas las causas que odiaban los mortifagos, el dedicarse a sanar en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, le aportaba otra visión y fuerza. Era el segundo día de un intenso año, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

-Le recuerdo que soy la sanadora de este colegio director, y que la máxima autoridad en la enfermería la tenemos la señora Pomfrey y yo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero se veía que el director prefería ignorarla con aires despectivos. Cuando entraron en el aula cada uno se puso a hacer lo suyo: Ava preparó los materiales, los ingredientes y transportó el caldero, cuya mezcla color azul (oscuro en esos momentos) reposaba plácidamente, como si los hubiera estado esperando.

-Que tal le va con la elfina?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del hombre, no esperaba que le hablara en lo que restaba de tarde.

-Ha estado bien, pero espero seguir ahondando en la raíz del problema. Estoy almorzando en la enfermería, entre otras cosas, para recuperar el tiempo que pase con ella haciendo terapia…

-Que es eso de terapia?

Ava tragó saliva. No sería muy buena idea hablarle de métodos de sanación muggle a alguien que le gustaba torturarlos.

-Bueno, se trata de que me cuente lo que le aflige, que saque toda esa experiencia traumática y yo pueda darle alternativas para afrontarlo… no sabría explicarlo, es la primera vez que lo hago, pero es algo que está muy de moda en Estados Unidos- añadió Ava, intentado no ponerse nerviosa, le daba la impresión de que ese hombre cada vez se le estaba acercando más- si una persona ha tenido una infancia de mierda, con total seguridad será un adulto difícil, problemático y muy cabrón. Las experiencias del pasado nos forjan para el lo que le ha pasado a Winky- dijo rápidamente, a punto de tirar un cuchillo al suelo- sus experiencias pasadas han sido tan traumáticas que le han hecho abandonarse al alcohol….ya me entiende.

-Eso es absurdo- bufó Snape, y comenzó a andar alrededor de ella, como si fuera un peligroso depredador- las experiencias del pasado es lo que nos hace fuertes, nos debilitan si somos unos blandos. Está perdiendo demasiado tiempo en esa elfina…creo que lo mejor será que le busque otro lugar para trabajar, estoy aquí perdiendo mi valioso tiempo.

Asustada, Ava se dio la vuelta y soltó el cuchillo y las raíces que tenía en la mano. Encaró al hombre, frío y altivo, intentado que no le temblara el labio inferior. Desde luego, él parecía disfrutar mucho de la situación. Y no se lo perdonaría.

-No diga eso director-empezó a hablar tranquila, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz- dele una oportunidad a Winky. No voy a almorzar abajo para poder cumplir mis horas, entre otras cosas, y poder atenderla a ella sin olvidar el resto de mis funciones. Un corazón necesita sanar. La personalidad de un hombre o mujer se forja en base a muchas cosas, ente ellas sus vivencias, su infancia…cree que un niño maltratado será un adulto sano? O que un niño con una infancia feliz será igual de adulto que el niño maltratado? Podría ser…pero es más difícil. El sufrimiento, nos hace ser lo que somos…

Tragó en seco cuando sintió que Snape se acercaba mucho a ella. Demasiada cercanía. Había abierto la boca para contestarle, quizás para soltar algún comentario hiriente, sin embargo, este no consiguió articular palabra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y ella sintió como si quisiera entrar en su mente, como si intentara penetrar entre las capas de su memoria. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Snape chocó contra un muro de ladrillos. Siguieron mirándose, y tras unos segundos Ava lo entendió.

-Mi familia materna es experta en oclumancia. De hecho, mi bisabuelo Harold el Bizco escribió El manual del oclumante: cierre su mente a todo ente.

Su corazón latía desbocado, muy cercano al pecho del hombre, apenas unos centímetros los separaban. El abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendido, cazado, y contrariado, pero su expresión adusta no cambió. Sus ojos negros, en los que podía perderse como en la negrura de un bosque, seguían examinándola. Una parte de ella temía que descubriera sus dos secretos: que buscaba a su hermano y que él era su padre. No sabía cuál de los dos le dolía más. Ahora solo tenía la increíble tentación de alzar una mano y tocarlo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ese hombre, era quien le había dado la vida.

-No me gusta nada McGregor- Snape habló por fin, arrastrando las palabras, tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos-pasadas las navidades la quiero fuera de este colegio. He leído su expediente académico en Ilvermorny y en la Academia de Sanación: excelentes calificaciones, pero tiene un exceso de "querer cambiar el mundo" que no pienso tolerar en este castillo. Esa burla de tesis sobre las maldiciones imperdonables que expuso antes del verano es un insulto a la inteligencia de….

-Si usted hubiera sido víctima de una maldición cruciatus hasta la extenuación y se encontrara en un estado parecido al vegetal, no querría que nadie luchara por usted por darle calidad de vida? Por intentar revocarla de alguna forma?

No se dio cuenta de que gritó hasta que no vio al director prácticamente enseñándole los dientes, furioso. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero no consentiría que le discutiera ese tema, así que volvió a hablar rápido.

-Somos magos!- Ava dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y rompió con esa dolorosa cercanía. Ese hombre emanaba calor- quizás no el año que viene, ni dentro de 10 años, pero tal vez en 50 o 100 hayamos podido erradicar los efectos de la cruciatus. Además, mediante estimulación cognitiva esos pacientes pueden recuperar una parte importante de su…

-TONTERIAS! Hasta enero, olvídese de esas absurdas ideas suyas, ni las pronuncie, de acuerdo? O sabrá en sus propias carnes lo que de verdad es una maldición imperdonable. Se irá de este colegio la mañana de Año nuevo

Snape, con el rostro rojo y contraído por la ira, la empujó y tomó su lugar delante del caldero. Sin mediar palabra él iba a continuar la poción.

Intentó reprimir las lágrimas pero fue imposible, brotaron de sus ojos, sentía que se había abierto un grifo y que no podía parar de llorar. Por suerte Snape estaba de espaldas, muy atareado en preparar la poción, con movimientos gráciles pero violentos.

Se ajustó su túnica verde lima y atusó su flequillo negro: ese hombre que biológicamente era su padre, estaba muerto para ella. Adam ya no estaba en peligro, no lo necesitaba. En realidad, nunca lo necesitaron. Se limpió las lágrimas y se humedeció los labios. Tenía la boca y la garganta seca. Fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Quería decirle que no volviera a amenazarla, que jamás se le ocurriera menospreciarla, pero a lo máximo que llegó fue a dar un sonoro portazo y echar a correr por la mazmorra rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera y le echara una cruciatus de verdad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto se ha acabado viejo, no te voy a seguir el juego. La chica se va en unos meses, esta no es nuestra misión real. Tengo que averiguar dónde está Potter, e ir a Gringotts en las próximas semanas. Esa chica es una distracción absurda. Su hermano está fuera de peligro, y de no ser así, ya me encargaría de él.

Severus Snape, miraba por el ventanal de su despacho la luna plena en el cielo estrellado. Los retratos de los directores cuchicheaban entre ellos mientras el de Albus Dumbledore lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, entre enfadado y decepcionado.

-Tiene un nombre Severus. Y tu hijo también. Acaso te da miedo utilizarlo? Crees que te hará más débil? No sé con qué derecho has desobedecido mi orden. Ava McGregor tiene que quedarse en Hogwarts hasta el final, tiene que cumplir el año aquí.

-Pues esta orden me la voy a saltar-contestó con voz monótona, sin querer mirarlo- que vas a hacer sino? Además es mi… bueno, yo sé lo que es bueno para ella. Este sitio no, no le veo ningún sentido a que esté aquí cuando su hermano está a salvo. Dos días es lo que realmente ha durado, qué curioso, porque por mí no esperaría a enero, pero tampoco quiero que se vea en la calle, en otro país y en guerra. Te dije que no removieras mi pasado. No tienes derecho, no soy tu marioneta.

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante. El anciano en el retrato lo miraba solemne a la par que triste.

-Para comprobar la grandeza en el corazón de un mago, solo hay que ver como trata a los que se supone que son inferiores a él. Ser piadoso con un elfo doméstico y brindarle tu ayuda como un igual dice mucho. Es justo lo que yo quería ver en ella.

-Eso es una sarta de tonterías, no se en que podría sernos útil.

-Puede aportar mucho al colegio, a la guerra que se está fraguando, incluso puede salvarte la vida Severus.

-Ja, como si a ti te importara algo mi vida- se burló el hombre, tomando un sorbo de vino de elfo que acababa de servirse- sé cuál es mi papel en esta guerra, en tú guerra, y por supuesto espero mi final. No hay otro desenlace posible para mí. No habrá gloria, ni riquezas, y tampoco las quiero, solo encontraré el descanso de esta jodida misión y de ti en la muerte. Sabes viejo? se me antoja dulce esto de la muerte.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Moriría como un guerrero. Él no merecía vivir más. Ojalá pudiera poner punto y final allí mismo, en ese mismo instante. Fantaseaba con la idea de agarrar la espada de Godric Griffyndor y clavarla hasta que manara sangre a borbotones. Joderos Griffyndors. Él la mancillaría con su suicidio y se quedaría realmente a gusto.

-Tú le diste la vida Severus. Crees que ella no intentaría salvarte si supiera quién eres para ella?

-NO METAS A MI HIJA EN ESTO- gritó, fuera de sí, los ojos desorbitados y la boca llena de rabia. Arrojó la copa al retrato de su predecesor. Golpeó en el lienzo y se rompió. Salpicó de vino parte de la pared y el cuadro, pero Dumbledore seguía impertérrito- te dije que la dejaras, que la mantuvieras al margen. Ni debe saber quién soy ni que papel tengo en esta guerra. A ser posible, prepararé un traslador para ella y su hermano rumbo a Nueva York, en la sede del Macusa.

Crees que no la he visto cuando sonríe, cuando habla, cuando se acercó a la elfina esta mañana…es brillante, es lo más hermoso y perfecto que he hecho jamás. Será mi legado. Y si he mantenido a salvo 6 años a un niño que no es mi hijo, imagínate que soy capaz de hacer por los míos, viejo. Así que ellos se quedan fuera de tu partida.

Los ojos del anciano parecían brillar más. No dijo nada, y se marchó de su retrato.

Snape se masajeó las sienes. Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado en el aula de pociones esa tarde. Pero era necesario. A la hora de cenar la vio en el Gran comedor, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa como Hagrid y la señora Pomfrey. No habló mucho, cenó rápido y se fue. En esos momentos estaría haciendo ronda.

La seguiría contemplando en la lejanía. Pero no quería imaginar cuando llegara el mes de enero y tuviera que marcharse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quedaba poco para que fuera media noche. Su ronda y ese jodido día habían terminado. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos, aunque menos hinchados. Dejó atrás los pasillos semi iluminados de ese castillo y entró en la enfermería. Solo había 5 camas ocupadas, y dos de las tendrían el alta mañana. Mejor. Porque necesitarían más. El panorama le resultaba desolador.

Comprobó que dormían, y con un encantamiento que sus constantes vitales fueran las adecuadas. Todo estaba silencioso y en orden cuando se metió en su despacho, cerrando la puerta despacio. Le martilleaba la cabeza, pero aún así dejaría listo papeleo de sus pacientes y se iría a la cama. No podía concentrarse. Estaba exhausta pero a la vez era capaz de correr una maratón. No se había sentido tan humillada y tan vulnerable en su vida. Porqué su subconsciente había tratado de encariñarse con Snape? Él se había acercado mucho a ella, a lo mejor sus intenciones eran carnales. Enrojeció hasta las orejas. Aquello era vomitivo, aunque él no sabía que era su hija…solo era un chica joven y guapa a los ojos de un misógino que había intentado violar su mente con algún oscuro fin. Las mujeres siempre estarían a merced de los hombres. El puto patriarcado las oprimía y pisoteaba.

Sintió que le ardían los ojos, más vale que se fuera a su cuarto a llorar tranquila.

-Señorita McGregor- llamó la suave voz del antiguo director desde el cuadro de su derecha. Vaya, estaba planteándose quitar ese cuadro-siento interrumpirla.

Ava rio amargamente.

-Usted sabe cuándo interrumpe y cuando no. Usted lo sabe todo de este castillo, no es así? Va de cuadro en cuadro.

-La eternidad aquí debe ser muy aburrida, querida.

-Oh, que está aburrido- Ava alucinó. La gente que vivía en Hogwarts mucho tiempo se volvía loca, lo tenía claro- pues yo no me aburro. No quiero que vuelva a este despacho mientras siga en este colegio.

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente. Y entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

-Por favor, discúlpeme. No era mi intención faltarle al respeto de esta manera. Ha sido un día horribles, yo no soy así…

-Lo sé señorita McGregor. Entiendo que pueda sentirse molesta por mi constante presencia. Es usted una muchacha inteligente y sé lo que piensa de mí. Todo a su tiempo, como el significado del sueño que tuvo anoche, y que tendrá muchas noches. Va a tener tiempo de familiarizarse con él. Tiene que descubrir la escena completa.

Saltó de su silla, con la boca abierta. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Antes de irme, sólo quería decirle un cosa más: no tenga miedo de los acontecimientos que van a suceder este año. Usted tiene la luz suficiente para hacer frente a la oscuridad.

Albus Dumbledore le sonrió con complicidad y se marchó, dejándola llena de preguntas y temblando de arriba abajo: en que macabro juego del destino se había metido? Empezaba a pensar que la oferta de trabajo que había aceptado en ese castillo no fue una simple casualidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oliver Wood avivó el fuego de la chimenea. Tenía un hechizo que hacía que no saliera humo a la calle y así no delatar su paradero. Tuvo cuidado para no acabar con las provisiones de leña, que eran realmente pobres, como la casa en ruina que habitaban en esos momentos. Era una ubicación secreta, pero que en una semana se quedaría obsoleta. Alice Spinnet ya estaba gestionando la próxima ubicación a través de la basta red que luchaba a duras penas y desde la clandestinidad contra El que no debe ser nombrado. Desde inicios del verano, sus vidas consistían en huir y sobrevivir. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, y miró su reloj, impaciente. Los gemelos Weasley se retrasaban. Ellos traerían las provisiones para esa semana y retransmitirían allí a través de las ondas Pottervigilancia.

Desde el día de ayer tenían un miembro más en esa casa. El jurista americano, cuya familia había sido asesinada a excepción de su hermana, porque defendían a una joven squib que sus padres habían intentado desfigurar. El día antes supo por la menor de los Weasley que la hermana melliza de Adam McGregor ejercía de sanadora en Hogwarts, así que le hizo llegar una carta en clave para que supiera que su hermano estaba bien. Se había arriesgado mucho, pero la desesperación en los ojos del joven y el calvario que llevaba pasando los últimos meses le hizo dar el paso. Bastante duro era perder a tu familia.

El jurista hablaba poco, y comía bastante. Tenía el pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos color de la miel y una poblada barba que escondía parte de su rostro. Estaba demacrado, y se veía que tenía miedo. Esa tarde le había mirado el trasero a Angelina Johnson e incluso parecía que coqueteaba con ella.

Alice decía que debía estar muy traumatizado. Habían matado a su madre y sus tíos delante de él. Y al parecer escondía documentos que interesaban a los mortifagos en Gran Bretaña para pasarlos a sus homólogos en Estados Unidos. No había trasladores seguros y tampoco era conveniente aparecerse tan lejos. Él solo decía que esperaría a Winston.

-Sabes tío, cuando todo esto acabe, te invitaré al mejor whisky de fuego de Louisiana. Lo hacen en barricas incendiarias de roble y es una delicia.

Oliver lo miró y sonrió. Se había sentado junto a él, tapándose con una manta fina. Parecía un tipo amable.

-Yo te invitaré a la próxima Eurocopa de quidditch, se supone que es el verano que viene, pero quién sabe.

Adam reía con ganas. Sus ojos se estrechaban y una hilera de dientes blanquecinos y rectos asomaban de su boca. Tenía a las chicas de la casa a sus pies. Lo cierto era que le recordaba a alguien, pero no recordaba a quién.

-Mi madre era golpeadora del equipo de su casa, le hubiera gustado que Ava o yo nos hubiéramos dedicado profesionalmente al quidditch- suspiró. La mirada perdida en las llamas.

-En qué casa estaba?

La expresión de Adam tornó a indescifrable. No sabía si era por la barba, pero el ambiente se enrareció entre ellos.

-En slytherin, era golpeadora-hubo una pausa casi dramática-y mi padre también. Él no es jugador pero es un cabrón de primera. No lo conocí, fue madre soltera. El día de nuestra graduación en Ilvermorny lo descubrimos.

Oliver se sintió incómodo, no era el tipo de información que esperaba. Charlaron un rato sobre el equipo de quidditch de griffyndor, la copa que ganaron con Harry Potter y de las chicas del colegio. Ese Adam se estaba soltando, y por lo que se veía le gustaban mucho las mujeres.

Los gemelos llegaron con Lee Jordan y unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla, e hicieron las presentaciones de rigor. Se hizo el programa radiofónico y el jurista los observó con curiosidad, se veía que tenía ganas de intervenir.

Una vez terminaron bebieron y charlaron, y por una par de horas no estuvieron huyendo de una guerra. Fueron unos jóvenes bebiendo y pasando un buen rato.

Antes de dormir, Adam agarró a Oliver por la camiseta y le pidió por favor que si le pasaba algo, ayudara a su hermana. El joven aceptó solemne, al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Estaría bien que fuéramos cuñados, no crees?

Wood enrojeció. Menuda confianza estaba cogiendo, con lo mal que se le daban las mujeres.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí un nuevo capítulo! Aviso de lenguaje soez y sexo explícito, así, como os gusta ;))))

Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz^^ Sombra gris, vas bien encaminada!

Espero que lo disfrutéis y quien no lo haya leído que se anime y le dé una oportunidad a este pequeño tributo a nuestro querido profesor de pociones.

Por cierto, cuenta la leyenda, que por cada review Severus Snape se aparece de madrugada en tu habitación y te hace el amor apasionadamente. Por cada follow un besazo con lengua y por cada favorito posiblemente te masturbe hasta hacerte entrar en el cielo….os animáis a descubrir si es cierta esta bonita leyenda?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

20 de junio de 1994

Adam había terminado de vomitar en el baño hacía un buen rato. La fiesta de graduación más salvaje de la historia acababa de terminar en casa de los McGregor, aprovechando que la tenían para ellos solos el fin de semana.

Y habían sido unos fantásticos anfitriones. Aún quedaban unos cuantos colegas que se empezaban a marchar prácticamente arrastras, gran idea mezclar hidromiel con tequila.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a despuntar por el horizonte, y Ava se tambaleó camino a la cocina por un café anti resaca, marca de la casa.

Esa noche había estado a punto de perder su virginidad con un auténtico capullo. Solo le hizo una mamada antes de los últimos exámenes, y él ya se creyó con demasiados derechos. No, ella valía más, además ya no era cuestión de valía: no quería, y un no siempre era un no.

Encontró a Adam sentado en un banco de la isla de la cocina con una taza de humeante en la que se podía leer: bésame, soy escocés.

Llevaba el pelo alborotado y solo vestía unos boxer negros de cinturilla blanca. Había estudiado como una bestia ese año (ambos) pero había cuidado su cuerpo con ejercicio regular. No era excesivamente musculoso, pero era guapo, con una nariz prominente y sonrisa bonita. Las chicas perdían las bragas por él y a él le encantaba, por supuesto.

Y horas antes Ava había organizado una gran quema de sostenes en los jardines de Ilvermorny. Que contradictorio todo.

Ella era casi tan alta como él, esbelta, aunque algo desgarbada. Sus facciones eran parecidas, pero sus sonrisas eran idénticas, poderosas y magnéticas. Pero puestos a quejarse, siempre le gustó tener más trasero y una cintura marcada. En ello estaba.

Mientras rebuscaba una taza grande en el estante, vio como por el rabillo del ojo su mellizo sujetaba un papel en alto.

-Cuando se volcó el mueble de la entrada y decidimos usarlo como escoba, Meredith me dio esto- Adam abrió el papel, doblado en cuatro partes- estaba dentro de un libro. No lo entiendo, en ese mueble no había ningún libro. Por lo menos ayer antes de que llegaran todos.

Se lo tendió a Ava. Era la hoja suelta de un anuario de Hogwarts. Nunca vieron ese anuario por casa. 12 rostros le miraban, pestañeaban y sonreían, menos uno de ellos que la miraba fijamente pero con cara de pocos amigos. Dio un grito: ese chico de pelo negro se parecía mucho a su hermano. Miró a uno y a otro y fue como una revelación, era la revelación que siempre esperaron.

Debajo de la foto podía leerse: Severus Snape, Slytherin.

Adam se tapó la cara con las manos. Él no estaba preparado para que su mundo se desbaratara.

-Indagaremos sobre esto- dijo Ava, puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano-esto no cambia nada Adam, seguimos siendo una familia. Este tipo no es nadie. Además son suposiciones, solo se parece mucho a ti. Buscaremos la confirmación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El mes de noviembre estaba terminando cargado de grandes rachas de viento y alguna que otra tormenta. Hagrid le decía que eso era muy inusual, que por regla general a esas alturas llovería día si día también y nevaría mucho. Ava se alegró bastante. Odiaba el clima de mierda del Reino Unido. No tenía otra forma mejor de llamarlo.

Lo único que la fascinaba era el paisaje verde, eso no se veía en Louisiana. Los acantilados, las montañas y valles…Hogwarts tenía unas vistas impresionantes.

El pueblo vecino, Hogsmade, se decía que el más encantado de Gran Bretaña, era realmente bonito. Pequeño, de calles estrechas y casas de apariencia antigua, con gran multitud de comercios, que se encontraban cerrados en su mayoría.

Los alumnos apenas iban los fines de semana, muchos mortifagos eran los que pululaban por allí buscando a Harry Potter y sus amigos. No había un gran ambiente.

Había hecho buenas migas con varios alumnos, y su nombre estaba en boca de muchos desde que se enfrentara a los hermanos Carrow, después de que le hicieran una maldición cruciatus a Neville Longbottom. La enfermería se había convertido en un refugio, un lugar seguro donde buscar apoyo y comprensión. Después de todo, ser sanador era mucho más que sanar.

Por supuesto los hermanos Carrow la tenían en el punto de mira, sobre todo Amycus, que la había acorralado hacía un par de noches en un oscuro pasillo. El problema era que el muy cretino no esperaba sentir en su fofa barriga la punta de su varita y de un cuchillo. Ava lo cogió de la cocina, sabía que lo necesitaría. Pero él esperaría paciente para volver a atacarla.

Winky se había mostrado indignada cuando se lo contó. Ya recuperada de su alcoholismo, la elfina era quien se encargaba de su cuarto, además de convertirse en lo más parecido a una amiga. Como Ginny Weasley, las hermanas Patil …había hecho buenas migas con mucha gente en el castillo, al igual que con las profesoras, con las que todas las noches de sábado que podía, se reunía con ellas para fumar, beber whisky de fuego y jugar a los naipes explosivos. Le gustaba su rutina y la vida que había forjado en el castillo. Pero le faltaba Adam. Ginny le decía que estaba bien, que confiara en ella. ¿Porque todo el mundo tenía tantos jodidos secretos en ese castillo? .

La relación con Severus Snape se traducía a saludarse por los pasillos cuando había gente, y a mirarse con asco el resto del tiempo. Muy fraternal, desde luego. Pero había aprendido a enterrar su rabia, su dolor, y sentía que se había hecho más fuerte, que ya pocas cosas podrían romperla. Intentaba no pensar en sus tíos, en su madre, pero algún día esa conducta evitativa le pasaría factura.

En casi 3 meses, solo había visto a albus Dumbledore de pasada, cada vez que iba y venía desde el cuadro de su despacho, de la cocina, de algún pasillo solitario…la estaba esquivando.

¿Entonces porqué había plantado esa semilla en ella? Desde que durmiera en Hogwarts por primera vez, no hacía más que soñar con esa serpiente que le mordía. ¿Quería que descubriera el significado? Bien, una serpiente le iba a morder el cuello. ¿Quería que descubriera la escena completa? Pues seguramente moriría o quedaría en coma. Lo único que le decía eso era que siempre debía llevar un bezoar encima y otros materiales de primeros auxilios contra serpientes malvadas.

Tal vez su fin estaba cerca. No le importaba mucho, tan solo la mantenía en pie Adam, no quería dejarlo sólo. Pero si su destino era ese, ella lo acataría, y recibiría a la muerte como lo haría una guerrera de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Nació en Edimburgo y solo vivió allí un mes, pero sentía la sangre escocesa vibrar por sus venas, así se lo habían inculcado en casa.

Caminaba a paso ligero, con una botella de hidromiel que le había regalado Hagrid metida estratégicamente bajo la capa. Era su mejor paciente sin lugar a dudas, aunque no le gustaban sus creaciones culinarias, demasiado para ella.

Mantenía la cabeza gacha para evitar mirar al cielo plagado de dementores. Sus capas negras ondeaban a través del cielo plomizo confiriendo un aspecto fantasmagórico al castillo y los terrenos.

Todos odiaban a esas criaturas que hacían guardia buscando a Harry Potter. ¿Pero sería tan tonto el niño que vivió como para adentrarse en el castillo? No le cabía duda de que sí, que estaría esperando el momento más idóneo. ¿Y reuniendo armas, tal vez? Eso era un misterio que se le escapaba de las manos.

Que la situación se iba a poner muy fea de un momento a otro no era un secreto. Sentía el estómago atenazado por el miedo, y a la vez como una poderosa intuición de poder hacer frente a todo lo que estaba por venir.

¿Y que sería de Snape? Quizás la muerte fuera el mejor desenlace para él. Ella no lo lloraría, pero le apenaría estar sola en el mundo, y que sus futuros hijos y sobrinos preguntaran por abuelos u otros familiares y tener que responderle que solo se tenían ellos.

A decir verdad tampoco imaginaba a ese hombre en una cena familiar o de canguro de sus hijos, no se le ocurriría dejarlos con alguien así.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts se calentó de inmediato. Las chimeneas llevaban horas encendidas. Como añoraba el clima de Nueva Orleans. Le hacía ilusión ver la nieve, pero se le estaba quitando de golpe. Según decían, esa noche caerían por fin los primeros copos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tenían un código secreto para comunicarse desde hacía dos años. Cada vez que el camafeo con el rostro de su abuela se calentaba, es que él estaba en sus aposentos o de camino. Si ella acariciaba el camafeo, significaba que podía reunirse con él. Si tocaba las dos últimas cuentas quería decirle que tardaría un poco pero se reunirían.

Hizo esto último para poder ponerse ese conjunto de ropa interior de fino encaje negro que se había comprado solo para él. Le volvía loco el encaje y las medias con liguero, y disfrutaba comiéndole el coño más que su propio marido, que estaba apático e impotente desde hacía varios años.

Sin embargo y aún con todo, le amaba. Lucius Malfoy le había enseñado, a su manera, que era el amor, y le había dado lo más importante de su vida: a su hijo Draco.

Le debía lealtad, por eso no se había divorciado. Y porque Severus no quería tener una relación con ella más allá de sus encuentros sexuales. Ese hombre estaba plagado de secretos.

Se recogió el pelo como acostumbraba a hacer, retocó su maquillaje y se perfumó con discreción. Le había dicho a su marido que acudía a Snape para que le suministrara algunas pociones, y al parecer no sospechaba nada. Draco era el único que la miraba receloso en ese tema, pero le daba igual, había perdido la cabeza por ese hombre.

Se metió en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya tenía a Severus Snape frente a ella, sin camisa. Ella le tendió la mano, sus centelleantes ojos grises mirando a ese magnífico hombre, y él de un tirón la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso caliente y salvaje. Ambos estaban desesperados, se añoraban demasiado.

Narcissa tomó la batuta tumbándolo en la cama. Se deshizo de su vestido con rapidez y soltó la gruesa horquilla que sujetaba estratégicamente su cabello. Él sonrió de medio lado, con los ojos llenos de deseo: esa bella mujer rubia de cabellos largos, llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, que parecía una segunda piel, resaltando la cremosidad de esta.

Muy despacio fue bajando sus braguitas, mostrando sin pudor el triángulo de rizos dorados. Lamió su mano derecha y comenzó a frotarse el clítoris y su delicada hendidura. Le encantaba tocarse para él.

Snape se quitó los pantalones y los boxer, lanzándolos a un lado de la cama. Tomó su endurecido miembro y empezó a masturbarse. La visión de esa mujer gimiendo mientras se tocaba era exquisita y placentera a partes iguales.

Había subido una pierna en la cama y se encontraba más abierta y expuesta todavía, rosada y mojada, necesitaba follarla. De su polla salieron gotas blanquecinas que Narcissa se adelantó a lamer antes que él tuviera tiempo a reaccionar.

De golpe se metió el miembro en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo de arriba abajo. Era grande, con un grosor bastante aceptable y desde luego él sabía usarlo muy bien. Siguió lamiendo y succionando hasta que él se cansó, se sentía al borde del precipicio, se incorporó, le dio la vuelta y la tomó por atrás, introduciéndose en ella de una potente y ruda estocada.

Narcissa gritó, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Snape siguió bombeando con fuerza en su interior, agarrándola por las caderas sin presionar demasiado, no quería dejarle marcas, aunque marcarla como suya era lo que más deseaba. Ella, la diosa de la tormenta era lo único que le arrancaba de su soledad.

A punto de correrse, llevó una mano a su clítoris, para que ella le acompañara en el orgasmo, como le gustaba. Gimieron casi a la vez, colapsando ambos el uno encima del otro en la cama, todo sudor y besos prohibidos.

Así pegados, desnudos y besándose estuvieron un buen rato, y casi siempre eso derivaba en un segundo polvo, pero no tenían tanto tiempo. En esa ocasión prefería apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre y disfrutar del momento.

A veces fantaseaba con que estaban casados y ese era su nidito de amor. Era una buena forma de burlar a la vida real, pero a la vez la hacía sufrir.

Él depositó pequeños besos en su cabeza y acarició su espalda con aire distraído. Sin duda, hubieran sido un matrimonio bien avenido.

-Severus hace tiempo me dijiste una cosa- besó su pecho con ternura y jugó con el pequeño pezón del hombre-me dijiste que si capturábamos al americano te avisaramos .

Enseguida notó como el hombre se puso tenso, incluso se incorporó un poco en la cama esperando una respuesta.

-Antes del medio día una patrulla de carroñeros lo capturó cuando se transformaba en un zorro. Lucius les ha pagado y ya es nuestro. Quería decírtelo esta noche, pero te has adelantado.

Severus Snape dio un salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-Pero…Severus que ocurre?...

-¿El chico está bien?- preguntó alterado mientras se abrochaba la camisa- ¿está herido?

Narcissa lo miró interrogante, tapándose con la sábana. La situación la empezaba a incomodar.

-Unos rasguños y un par de crucios que le lanzó Bella pero…

La cara de Snape se descomponía por momentos, y ella, incapaz de mover un músculo, empezó a tener miedo. Al ver su expresión empezó a sentirse mal. Cissy no sabía nada, y quizás era el momento, por el bienestar de su hijo. Abrochó su pantalón y se sentó junto a ella, más tranquilo. Tampoco le beneficiaba perder la calma.

-Sabrás que es hijo de Vivianne McGregor, que estaba en mi curso y se fue dos años antes porque se quedó embarazada- empezó su relato intentado resumir todo lo que podía. Narcissa asentía vagamente- los McGregor eran muy elitistas con la pureza de sangre y el matrimonio, además de unos grandes defensores de las artes oscuras…bien, ella se marchó con su hermano mayor después de haber sido repudiada por sus padres. Su hermano convivía con un hombre que era su pareja, y ambos la acogieron en su hogar.

Severus Snape tragó saliva. Se estaba abriendo en canal con alguien que no era el viejo. Pero esto era necesario.

-Ella tuvo dos hijos, hasta donde yo sé.

-Un niño y una niña si- dijo, impaciente mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo tras su oreja- lo que te quiero decir es… que yo soy el padre.

Narcissa abrió la boca y se la tapó con ambas manos. No daba crédito a lo que le decía su amante.

-Vivianne y yo tuvimos una pequeña aventura, y ellos fueron el fruto- la frialdad en su voz se había ido, como si la máscara hubiera caído- éramos jóvenes y yo estaba embelesado con el señor tenebroso. Los vi siendo unos bebés, luego se marcharon. Hace tres años recibí una foto de su graduación.

Le acarició el rostro con suavidad, sabía que ese hombre se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Tomó aliento antes de continuar hablando.

-Por eso al igual que yo protegí a tu hijo te pido que protejas al mío, por favor. Y que me ayudes a liberarlo.

Narcissa se levantó de la cama, como si tuviera un muelle.

-Lo siento Severus, eso que me pides es imposible.

Rápidamente buscó su ropa interior y su vestido, no podía permanecer allí por más tiempo.

-Cissy por favor te lo suplico. No tendrás que hacer nada, yo me encargaré de todo. No te señalaras ante tu familia, en absoluto….

-Lo siento Severus, pero no puede ser.

-Es mi hijo Narcissa- tomó a la mujer por los hombros- no dudé en salvar el alma del tuyo,¿ y así me lo pagas?. No quiero verte por mis aposentos nunca más, olvídate de mí y búscate a otro idiota. Me las arreglaré yo solo.

Soltó a la mujer, que estaba a medio vestir y tenía los ojos llorosos. Prefería perderla a ella, no le cabía la menor duda. Había mancillado su alma para que Draco no cargara con una muerte a tan corta de edad. Y así se lo pagaba.

Con manos temblorosas se sirvió una copa de whisky de fuego, de espaldas a la mujer. Sentía que su máscara se rompía, y que las lágrimas comenzaban a escocerle los ojos. No podía permitirse esas debilidades, pero solo imaginar a su hijo en manos de Voldemort o de Bellatrix hacía que quisiera morirse.

-Por favor Severus, no- escuchó la voz entrecortada de Narcissa- te lo suplico no me dejes…no podría vivir sin ti. No soportaría seguir mi miserable vida sin ti.

El llanto llegó como un aguacero, y ella se derrumbó en el suelo, entre lágrimas e hipidos, temblando como una hoja.

Snape se arrodilló y besó sus labios con suavidad. Sabía que acabaría cediendo aunque al principio se lo pusiera difícil.

-Entonces me ayudarás a preparar la fuga del chico- le dijo con voz dulce, secando sus lágrimas con las manos- no tendrás que hacer nada, trazaré un plan.

Ella asintió, más calmada, y se dejó llevar por los besos de su amante que a cada segundo que pasaban tornaban más apasionados y hambrientos y follaron sobre la moqueta como si no hubiera un mañana.

¿Amaba a Severus Snape? Sí ¿Llegaría hasta el infierno por él si hacía falta? Siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La rata voló hacia el otro lado de la celda y corrió a su agujero en la decrépita estancia de piedra. Tarde o temprano acabaría mordiéndole. Aún no llevaba un día completo prisionero, y ya sentía un profundo asco.

Estaba en un torreón, en un celda pequeña con un mugriento colchón de paja en el suelo y una manta fina. Había un agujero en un rincón, que se encontraba tapado con un tablero mohoso. Ahí podía hacer sus necesidades.

No se filtraba la luz del sol por ningún lugar, salvo en el pasillo, cuando abrían la puerta para dejarle una bandeja con un poco de pan, agua y una manzana.

Habían anulado mediante un encantamiento su capacidad de convertirse en zorro y así poder escabullirse por los barrotes.

Y entonces sintió miedo. No derramó ni una lágrima, pero se quedó sobre el colchón hecho un ovillo, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, intentando concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz para no perder la cordura.

Nueva Orleans, su familia, la nueva familia que había encontrado en esos meses de huida…¿Cómo estarían Wood y los demás? No alcanzó a ver más cuando lo capturaron, todo se volvió negro cuando lo dejaron inconsciente.

Se tocó la barba de manera repetitiva, intentando pensar en algo. Estaba muy poblada y algo desaliñada. El pelo negro le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Le daba la impresión de que llevaba una eternidad sin bañarse.

Sin previo aviso escuchó voces, se aproximaban a su celda, y la puerta se abrió. Entró algo de luz por el pasillo y las voces se materializaron en un hombre y una mujer: a la rubia interesante de tetas grandes la vio ayer al llegar, al tipo de negro que estaba a su lado no lo había visto en persona, pero sabía quién era.

Era él 20 años más tarde, pero con una nariz más prominente y unas facciones demasiado duras, por no hablar de su color de piel.

Sus ojos negros y profundos, se abrieron sorprendidos.

Estaba convencido de que ese era su padre.

Algo vibró dentro de él y se miraron durante un buen rato, en silencio, tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro cetrino.

La mujer rubia contemplaba la escena sin decir nada. Sabía que su viejo era un mortifago, lo supo cuando asesinó a Albus Dumbledore y salió en todos los periódicos. Sintió rabia. Él, que nunca se había preocupado por ellos, por su madre…sintió la ira golpeando en su interior. ¿Como podía compartir parecido y sangre con ese vil asesino?

Lentamente se acercó a los barrotes y pegó la cara desencajada, con la mandíbula temblando.

-¿Te gustó follarte a mi madre, asesino de mierda?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer de madrugada y tras una pausa a medio día cayeron con más intensidad por la tarde. Hacía frío, nunca había sentido sus huesos calarse de aquella manera. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con la capa color oliva que antaño fue de su madre, pero eso no impedía que las gotas de sudor frío cayeran por su espalda y entre sus pechos, mojando su camiseta. Notaba las manos entumecidas dentro de sus guantes.

En cuánto Ginny Weasley le dijo en clave, y con cara de preocupación: "ve a Bloom y Ferguson a la hora del té. Es sobre el zorro", avisó a la señora Pomfrey para que la relevara, que tenía que salir un momento en la tarde a completar el stock de pociones para el resfriado.

Ella también necesitaría una, se estaba empapando, pero le daba igual. Sentía las piernas doloridas y cargadas, de andar rápido, de la tensión, pero no veía el momento de llegar al pueblo.

La estampa de Hogsmade en la lejanía resultaba una preciosa postal: casitas encantadoras, cubiertas de nieve, con chimeneas echando humo, pero ahora mismo lo odiaba todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde la noche antes lo había tenido, se había ido a la cama con una sensación extraña.

Llegó a la calle principal del pueblo, y se puso como loca a buscar ese establecimiento. Comprobó que era una librería pequeña de aspecto ruinoso.

No se veía gente por los alrededores, así que entró a toda prisa, expulsando la última bocanada de vaho ya en el interior.

Una campanita sonó cuando se cerró la puerta de cristal tras ella. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios de una tonalidad roja oscura a causa del frío.

Su flequillo lucía hecho un asco, pero con aire distraído lo movió a un lado de su frente mientras miraba hacia un pequeño mostrador donde se encontraba un anciano leyendo un libro enorme. Llevaba unas gafas con un terrible aumento. A penas reparó en su presencia, se limitó a alimentar el fuego de la chimenea que había tras de él.

Con un rápido gesto de cabeza el anciano le animó a pasear por la tienda. Al menos así lo entendió Ava, fue un gesto rápido, pero pudo verlo en su mirada.

Dubitativa, se descubrió la cabeza y miró a su izquierda, donde se alzaban cuatro calles no muy largas, pero con unas estanterías muy grandes y abarrotadas para un sitio tan pequeño. Daba la impresión de que se internaría en otro universo si se metía por la primera calle. Pero ahí estaba el informador, y ahí tenía que estar ella para recibir las noticias del zorro.

Con el corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas tragó saliva, y comenzó a deambular con aire distraído, como si no buscara nada pero pretendiera que un libro la encontrara a ella.

Despacio, fue acariciando las estanterías y leyendo los nombres de aquellos libros. Podría perderse allí, y encontrarse mil veces.

Atravesó un pasillo, y le siguió el otro. Desde esa punta, se le antojó más lejano, algunos libros parecían temblar, otros cambiaban solos de lugar, de arriba abajo y cruzando al estante de enfrente.

Se pegó a la estantería, esta vez a su izquierda, y se sorprendió a sí misma recitando versos de antiguos sanadores nativo-americanos que ya creía olvidados, cuando una mano agarró la suya con suavidad, casi como una caricia.

Dio un respingo. Solo pudo ver la mano masculina y fuerte que la sujetaba con firmeza a través de la estantería, y unos ojos marrones salpicados de motas verdes.

Estaban marcados por unas profundas ojeras, pero en apariencia eran de un hombre joven. Lo sintió en sus manos, en su tibio agarre, y en su mirada.

-El zorro está prisionero-susurró el muchacho, queriendo fundirse con la estantería-Ayer. Emboscada.

Ava ahogó un grito, y sintió su mano temblar bajo la de él, que intentó reconfortarla acariciándole nervioso con el pulgar.

-¿Dónde?

-Malfoy.

No le sonaba para nada, pero averiguaría quienes eran.

-¿Quién eres?

El muchacho lo pensó un momento al tiempo que soltaba su mano. Y se sintió helada de pronto en aquel rincón del mundo tan cálido.

-Soy O…te escribí hace unos meses- volvió a susurrar aún más bajo

Entonces escucharon al anciano revolverse y aclararse la garganta. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos, pero O aún más.

A través de la estantería le tendió un puñal pequeño, con la empuñadura labrada delicadamente con símbolos escoceses.

Iba metido en una pequeña funda de cuero marrón, que Ava se guardó torpemente en el interior de su túnica.

-Es de mi familia, le prometí que esto te protegería.

-Te lo devolveré, lo prometo- susurró Ava con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

El anciano volvió a carraspear con más fuerza, y pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de O. Se dieron la mano por última vez, y aquel débil y escaso contacto le resultó extraño e íntimo a la vez. Era como si una chispa se hubiera prendido y pudiera hacer arder esa librería.

-Cuando todo esto acabe.

La soltó, y sus ojos y el calor de su mano se fueron con un sonoro "plop".

Con toda la discreción que pudo, salió de la librería con un volumen de "Vampiros en el norte de Europa, todo lo que necesita saber" y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

El pueblo parecía tranquilo, como si no estuviera asediado de mortifagos, y caminó intentando que sus piernas no le fallaran. Por suerte la conocían por ser la sanadora del colegio y no le prestaban especial atención, les gustaban vigilar en las tabernas.

El tiempo había dado una tregua y la nieve había cesado. Incluso parecía que la temperatura había subido, aunque ella no sentía ni frío ni calor: Adam había caído prisionero por un tal Malfoy. No sabía cuántos eran, ni dónde estaban. Pero O le había parecido muy asustado.

Se ruborizó al pensar en sus ojos, en su mirada tímida pero cansada, y de pronto se acordó del puñal que llevaba escondido. Su mano, su caricia, su agarre.

Se reprendió a si misma, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de cariño enorme que arrastraba, en lo desesperada que estaba porque le dieran algo de afecto, y hacer de situaciones serias y peligrosas un coqueteo de adolescentes. Se prometió no más distracciones.

Entró en Hogwarts y esquivó a alumnos, a la señora Norris, y a todo aquel que se plantaba frente a ella pidiendo algo.

Tenía muy claro lo que iba a suceder en los próximos minutos. Las cartas que había sobre la mesa se levantarían y el papel de cada uno quedaría al descubierto. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ese era el momento.

Se colocó delante de la gárgola del despacho de Snape y dijo la contraseña. Justo cuando se abría pensó que quizás se debería haber cambiado de ropa y haberse duchado.

Sus ropas estaban húmedas y su flequillo era un horror, estaba tan bloqueada minutos antes que no se le ocurrió utilizar un hechizo, pero en el fondo no le importaba, ahora solo era Adam.

Anduvo con lentitud, intentando formar una frase coherente en su cabeza, pero se encontraba colapsada.

Algunos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts la miraron con curiosidad y guardaron silencio cuando la vieron llegar. Otros no estaban, y otros mataban el tiempo durmiendo.

Severus Snape estaba en su escritorio, repleto de pergaminos y otros objetos, escribiendo con una elegante pluma negra. Detrás de él, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore se hallaba vacío.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada. Un extraño silencio los envolvió.

-Tenemos que hablar- anunció Ava cuando llegó a la silla frente a él. Se quitó la capa y la dejó en el respaldo- lo sé todo.

La miró interrogante, y por un momento intentó hacerse el sorprendido y el ofendido por tutearlo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted, McGregor. Lárguese de aquí inmediatamente, no le consentiré esa falta de respeto hacia mí.

Ava sonrió con desgana y jugueteó con un mechón de su larga melena negra. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi segundo nombre?

Snape volvió a escribir con hastío en su pergamino, ignorándola.

-No me importa usted ni su ridículo segu… .

-Eileen- lo cortó Ava con tranquilidad- y antes de que me sueltes algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, sé que es el nombre de tu madre, es decir, mi abuela.

El hombre siguió sentado, con una expresión inexpugnable y con esos ojos negros que la taladraban.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Yo no tengo hijos. Váyase ahora mismo o me veré obligado a echarla, no dudaré en usar maldiciones imperdonables.

Sacó su varita de la túnica, y le apuntó con ella, frío y lleno de determinación. Ava se echó hacia delante, y levantó una ceja. Sentía que aún podía romperse más, pero se recompuso.

-Hay muestras de tu sangre en la enfermería. Tengo el análisis genético que avala que eres mi padre. Mi tío Tom confesó cuando Adam y yo lo cercamos. Dijo que tenía un recuerdo, pero nunca nos lo enseñó. Así que baja tu varita.

Él siguió con la varita en alto. Los retratos murmuraban escandalizados y los señalaban. Serían la comidilla una temporada.

-¿Lo sabías, verdad? Desde que puse un pie en este colegio.

-Tú no tenías que saber nada- guardó su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica- por suerte en enero te habrás ido de aquí.

Eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo, con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia. Y le dolió. Si quería hacerle daño, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Mi apellido? ¿Dinero?

Ella soltó una carcajada, ahora era su turno. Se levantó de la silla y bordeó la mesa para tenerlo de frente. Sabía que le incomodaría su cercanía.

-No gracias, ya tengo un apellido y dinero. Mis tíos y mi madre nos han dejado bien situados, para que mentir- tragó saliva, y se sentó en el lateral de la mesa- solo acepté este empleo para estar cerca de ti.

Snape abrió ligeramente la boca. Ahora recogería el sedal, las barreras de ese hombre iban a caer.

-Es Adam. Seguro que tú por tu posición sabes algo de él. Me han dicho que lo tiene prisionero un tal Malfoy.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

-Eso no importa, solo necesito que esté de vuelta, a salvo- se miró los pies, no podía mirarlo a la cara- nunca te pediremos nada. No te hemos necesitado ni te necesitaremos, nos diste la vida y te doy las gracias, pe… .

-Quieres que ayude a tu hermano, ¿No es así?

Ava asintió, y lo miró a los ojos. Se encontró con los suyos, y le parecieron amables por un segundo, hubo algo que le gustó en ellos.

-No te molestaremos-siguió la chica, sintiendo como escocían sus ojos. Jugó nerviosa con el dobladillo de su camiseta, se estaba abriendo en canal con todas sus consecuencias- quizás en navidad podríamos mandarnos una postal, algún día mis futuros hijos y sobrinos preguntarán por su abuelo. Adam es lo único que me queda, un mundo sin él no vale la pena.

No quería darle tanto dramatismo, pero al nombrar a Adam su voz se quebró, y el nudo que tenía desde hacía horas en la garganta se deshizo en llanto. Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró con auténtica desesperación. ¿Qué le quedaba sin Adam?

Sintió a Snape revolverse en su silla y levantarse, e hizo algo que no pensó que alguien como él fuera capaz de hacer: colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo.

Lo sentía tenso, pero era la primera vez que la tocaba como un padre a una hija, o por lo menos así lo sintió. Ese día estaba teniendo problemas con las muestras de afecto con los hombres de su alrededor.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Esta vez no hubo sarcasmo, ni palabras que intentaran herirla.

-¿Cuál va a ser el plan?-preguntó Ava destapándose el rostro y secándose las lágrimas-supongo que a ni a tu señor ni a tus compañeros les gustará la idea y lo harás a escondidas.

Snape rio con ganas, fue algo breve pero se notaba que lo necesitaba, se le hizo raro verle sonreír aunque fuera un segundo. Y le hacía más atractivo.

-Eso va a ser cosa mía, tú te mantendrás al margen. Y bájate de la mesa.

Caminó hacia el ventanal y se quedó de espaldas contemplando el atardecer. Respiró hondo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su espalda, a esa manía de no afrontarla, como si fuera a desaparecer por hacer eso.

-No sabía que llevabas el nombre de mi madre.

Ava caminó en su dirección, bajo la atenta mirada de los retratos allí colgados. Todos los observaban en un sepulcral silencio.

-Me enteré al ver una placa conmemorativa de cuando era capitana del equipo de gobstone. Indagué sobre Prince, su apellido de soltera. Vi una foto en un recorte de El Profeta a tu padre, Tobías Snape-pensó un poco las siguientes palabras, quizás se equivocaba- no parecía un tipo muy amigable.

-Y no lo era. Amigable es un adjetivo muy suave para referirse a él.

Llenó un par de vasos de whisky de fuego. Uno de ellos visiblemente más lleno que otro. Por supuesto el más vacío se lo tendió a Ava.

-Lo imaginaba- dio un sorbo y apenas dejó un par de gotas, hizo una mueca cuando sintió que se le quemaba la garganta-eso explica muchas cosas.

-Eso no explica nada.

-No voy a discutir contigo. Cuando te comportes cómo un adulto sano quizás lo entiendas.

Imaginaba la infancia de ese hombre. No quería meter el dedo en la llaga, pero lo necesitaría más tarde o temprano.

Le tendió el vaso, a ver si le servía un poco más, pero él frunció el ceño y le echó una mirada desdeñosa.

-Señorita McGregor está usted de guardia, esto no es un picnic padre e hija.

-Podría ser divertido.

-Apuesto a que sí- las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente. Dejó ambos vasos en la mesita de su derecha- pero no habrá reuniones, picnics, ni ninguna tontería paterno filial. Voy a hablarte claro. No quiero tener contacto con su hermano ni contigo. No quise tener hijos, y sin embargo ya estáis en el mundo. Por suerte no me necesitáis, como bien me has dicho ¿No?. Si tienes hijos en un futuro me alegraré, no querría conocerlos, pero no les deseo mal.

Ava parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula. Intentó no mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro, le pagaría con su misma fría e insensible moneda.

-No obstante -prosiguió Snape con tranquilidad, caminando alrededor suyo. Odiaba cuando hacía eso- la vida de tu hermano está en manos de los siervos del señor oscuro, y yo me hallo entre ellos. Esto me pone en una brutal tesitura. Pero es lo único bueno que voy a hacer por vosotros, y con su salvación me garantizo que no me molestéis de por vida. No quiero saber nada de vosotros, nunca he querido.

-Y así será director- logró componer una sonrisa, y su voz fue fría, pero no había dureza en ella- se lo agradeceré siempre. Le garantizo que nunca más le molestaremos. Si tuviera hijos les diría que sus abuelos, es decir, mis tíos y mi madre, murieron defendiendo una noble causa. Usted no es nadie, y nunca lo será.

Caminó hacia la salida con los puños apretados y el cuerpo rígido, pero decidió darle el golpe de gracia:

-¿Sabe qué director? Usted me da pena. Nunca sabrá lo que es el calor de un hogar el día de Acción de gracias, ni preparar galletas de navidad entre risas o compartir una tarde de juegos en familia. No lo vivió en su infancia, y no lo vivirá nunca.

Y allí se quedó Severus Snape, con la mirada perdida y el rostro endurecido. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, la marca que tenía en su brazo empezó a arder furiosamente.

Lo reclamaban.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante la cena no lo había visto. Su elegante silla que presidía la mesa del profesorado estuvo vacía.

No entendía porque, pero en lo más recóndito de su ser le importaba. Permaneció absorta un buen rato mirando la taza de chocolate caliente que Winky le había preparado mientras trataba de animarla. No sabía de la misa la mitad, pero la veía triste.

-Y esa es la razón número 50 por la cual la señorita sanadora es la mejor del mundo entero-finalizó la elfina, terminando de secar los últimos platos- ¿Winky lo ha conseguido?

Ava sonrió mientras le servía una taza de chocolate, se lo tenía merecido después de tanto trabajo.

-Winky logra sacarme siempre una sonrisa, y eso ya es mucho- le tendió la taza, y la elfina bebió pequeños sorbos complacida, nunca había tenido una relación así con un mago-espero que tu día haya sido mejor que el mío.

El incesante parloteo de Winky la distrajo varios minutos, pero en algunos de ellos dejó de prestarle atención a su interlocutora. No paraba de pensar en Adam, y de cómo podía haberle confiado a ese mortifago la tarea de salvarlo. No se fijaba de él, le causaba mucha incertidumbre dejarlo todo en sus manos.

-Buenas noches señorita McGregor y Winky- ambas saltaron de sus asientos al escuchar la voz del anciano Dumbledore desde un retrato que había estado vacío- veo que están pasando una agradable velada. Una taza de chocolate caliente siempre reconforta el alma.

Ava bebió un sorbo e ignoró al retrato. Los elfos que andaban por la cocina se arremolinaban en torno a ellos. Winky miró a la joven dubitativa, sin saber que hacer.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo después de 3 meses en los que me dijo….

-Se lo que le dije, y espero que haya estado trabajando en ello, cada vez hay menos tiempo, y una vida depende de usted.

-Si-siempre veo lo mismo a la… .

-Por favor, no me lo cuente- interrumpió Dumbledore levantando la mano con una sonrisa amable en su rostro pintado- yo no debo saberlo, porque en realidad esto no debería pasar, usted no debería estar aquí….pero me he encargado de violar todas las leyes proféticas que conozco ¿Sabe? Y desde luego no ha sido fácil. Debe seguir trabajando en ese sueño suyo, él tiene las respuestas a todo, ese el principio y el final. Alfa y Omega.

-Pero como es eso posible? Yo…- Ava se acercó al retrato, y apartó a los elfos que fueron dispersados por Winky- ¿Esto tiene que ver con una profecía? Joder, yo no sé nada de profecías, ni sueños premonitorios…

-Las sabrá, todo a su tiempo, la vida es aprendizaje y usted aún está comenzando. Entiendo que tiene muchas dudas, pero siento no poder ayudarla con ellas. Por desgracia usted está sola en esto.

Ava bajó la cabeza, así sentía desde hacía tiempo, sola y desgraciada. Su vida se había vuelto un terrible acertijo en manos ajenas y no sabía cómo descifrarlo o si por el contrario debería tirar la toalla.

-Pero no he venido ahora por eso. Hay una persona que esté castillo que está gravemente herida y que necesita su atención. Le guiaré por los retratos que están colgados en los pasillos.

Dio un paso al frente. Los hermanos Carrow estaban empezando a ser más crueles de la cuenta y en sus rondas nocturnas iba por las distintas casas atendiendo alumnos. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

-Es su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había llegado a las dependencias de Severus Snape con el corazón latiéndole con furia. Esquivar a los hermanos Carrow era complicado, y estaba segura que Alecto le había visto y la había seguido un buen tramo, aunque no la llamara. Por suerte el antiguo director le había ayudado a despistarla. Tenía la boca seca. Tragó saliva un par de veces y llamó con fuerza a la puerta negra que tenía frente a ella.

-Abre la puerta, se que estás herido y necesitas ayuda- susurró todo lo alto que pudo- me he jugado el pellejo por venir hasta aquí, ni se te ocurra no abrirme.

Se arrebujó en su túnica verde lima mientras miraba hacia los lados. Estaba en un torreón alejado del quinto piso. El retrato de Dumbledore estaba justo detrás de ella, de brazos cruzados, él también esperaba con impaciencia.

Muy despacio, la puerta se abrió una rendija.

-La esperaré aquí fuera para ayudarle a la vuelta a despejarle el camino.

Ava asintió, y empujó ligeramente la puerta al tiempo que desconjuraba el lumos y guardaba su varita. Al cerrar la puerta se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar:

Snape estaba tumbado en su cama, boca abajo, con las ropas desgarradas y la espalda ensangrentada, con profundos cortes en horizontal y vertical. Respiraba entrecortadamente y cuerpo temblaba descontrolado. No podía verle la cara, su melena negra y mojada se la tapaba. La colcha Esmeralda de su cama se estaba tiñendo de carmesí por segundos.

Ava se quitó nos túnica de sanadora, y la dejó junto a la del hombre, que también estaba en el suelo y corrió varita en mano a cerrar las heridas.

-Ni se te ocurra…-susurró el hombre de manera entrecortada- sangrará aún más. Te…tengo un botiquín especial para estos casos.

Tomó aire, le costaba mucho hablar.

-Bajo la cama. Tram…trampilla.

Rápidamente se agachó y metió medio cuerpo bajo la cama. Al abrir la pequeña puerta su cabeza chocó contra las tablas del somier.

Puso sobre la cama una caja pequeña de madera que prácticamente era un botiquín muggle que contenía gasas, algodón, agua oxigenada, suero fisiológico, esparadrapo, povidona yodada…por suerte en la academia de sanación había aprendido a trabajar con esos utensilios.

-debajo de las gasas…hay una botella…cuando limpies, lo…lo aplicas.

Ava asintió, abrió el bote de suero fisiológico y lo vertió sobre la espalda del hombre. Tras hacerlo otra vez más empezó a arrastrar la sangre con gasas, necesitó muchas hasta dejar la espalda de Snape medianamente limpia.

En el suelo se fueron amontonando como si de una carnicería se tratara. Con manos firmes buscó la botellita de cristal de la que habló antes: era pequeña, con un liquido púrpura dentro. Era bastante pequeña, no estaba segura de que pudiera dar para toda la espalda.

El hombre suspiró aliviado al sentir el ungüento en contacto con su piel, y poco a poco sus heridas se fueron cerrando, y se convirtieron en cicatrices frescas. Ava no había visto algo así, pero intuyó que contendría algún filtro para no ser detectado por la magia oscura.

-Es lo único con lo que puedo curarme no creo que conozcas este ungüento, lo cree yo.

Su voz sonaba ronca, pero muy aliviada. Su espalda, ligeramente musculosa ya no estaba tan tensa, pero por ella surcaban muchas cicatrices, y ahora tendría otras nuevas. El olor metálico impregnaba la habitación, y casi lo podía paladear.

-¿Has cabreado mucho a tu jefe esta noche?

Snape guardó silencio.

-Lo que no entiendo es que gana la persona a la que mataste avisándome para que te curara…estoy harta de este puto colegio y las intrigas palaciegas que os traéis.

-Solo es un viejo chiflado, aburrido de su futura eternidad- dijo, levantándose con dificultad- o quizás solo tiene buen corazón y yo soy un hombre malvado.

Ella se levantó, odiaba que la miraran desde abajo, y mucho menos ese tío sin camisa y con restos de sangre seca.

-Que miedo- se burló Ava mientras aplicaba un hechizo limpiador a sus manos- esta noche me ha quedado clara una cosa.

Snape alzó una ceja, esperando escucharla.

-Adapta tu plan para rescatar a Adam, yo iré contigo, no me fío de dejarlo todo en tus manos, mira lo que te han hecho hoy- de pronto se sobresaltó- ¿Mi hermano está bien?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, se encuentra bien. ¿Y si te descubrieran? Tu destino sería mucho peor que el mío.

Con un par de movimientos de varita Ava se deshizo de las gasas sucias, la colcha manchada de sangre, y la camisa maltrecha del hombre. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y se acercó a él con el rostro endurecido.

-Reduciría ese lugar a cenizas y después huiría con Adam. Sería el plan de emergencia. Así que ocúpate de hilarlo todo bien.

Levantó la barbilla con orgullo, sin miedo. Todo se había dicho y todo se sabía, ya no había nada que ocultar. Severus Snape sonrió, con una pizca de orgullo, y asintió. No podría protegerla con su vida en aquella situación, pero tampoco ella lo necesitaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la vuelta hacia su habitación, el camino estuvo más despejado de lo que imaginaban. Filch y la señora Norris fueron fáciles a la hora de darles esquinazo, imaginaba que los hermanos Carrow estarían en Hogsmade tomándose una copa. Justo lo que iba a hacer ella cuando llegara a su habitación.

Estaba harta de aquel colegio, solo quería largarse de allí con Adam y no volver nunca, olvidar que tenía un padre, que sus raíces estaban en Escocia, solo quería olvidar.

El siguiente pasillo que recorrió estaba muy iluminado, y se dio cuenta de que era la vitrina de trofeos de quidditch. Era una cristalera grande, iluminada desde varios ángulos, a rebosar de trofeos, medallas, viejas escobas y algunas que otra bandera de unos siglos atrás.

Buscó con atención el equipo de quidditch de slytherin y pudo ver a su madre posando en una foto sonriendo, con su largo cabello rizado domado en una trenza. Su bate de golpeadora estaba apoyado en su hombro, y exhibía esos hoyuelos tan bonitos que la caracterizaban.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, se tapó la boca y lloró, queriendo reprimir el llanto. Como la echaba de menos. Como añoraba su antigua vida, que ya sentía demasiado lejana.

-Señorita McGregor, no tenemos mucho tiempo, debemos proseguir.

Ava asintió, con la cara pegada al cristal. No era capaz de mover un músculo. Quería rendirse, lo necesitaba, estaba muy cansada.

Algo hizo que se distrajera, y era una foto que tenía muy cerca, más que la de su madre. Era de el equipo de griffyndor. Apenas tenía 4 años esa instantánea en la que un puñado de chicos y chicas saludaban a la cámara y sonreían con la copa de quidditch en el centro. Intuyó por la cicatriz en forma de rayo, que uno de ellos era Harry Potter, aunque también podía leer sus nombres: de izquierda a derecha tenía a las cazadoras, Alice Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, al lado de ellas sujetaba la copa con orgullo Oliver Wood, guardián…su mirada castaña, jovial, sonriente…O.W., el O de esa tarde.

Sintió revivir su corazón. Almacenó en su memoria los detalles de aquel joven de sonrisa blanca y hombros anchos, y se agarró con fuerza a esa imagen para poder sentir que estaba viva, que su corazón seguía latiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí estamos de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews, por leer y por estar ahí, en las sombras. Os veo pillinxs ;)))

Decir que intento ser fiel al canon, aunque ya se sabe, esto es FanFiction nenxs! Se me fue la pinza y no he incluido el intento de robo de espada de Godric por parte de neville y Ginny…me hubiera gustado, la verdad.

Y no sé si lo sabéis, pero hay una leyenda muy real que podréis leer al inicio del capítulo 4.

También existe otra leyenda: quien pase por aquí sin leer y le haya gustado, o no, Albus Dumbledore le restregará sus partes íntimas por la cara!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La auror Stephanie Clarkson seguía mirando la pared dónde levitaban las fotos de la familia McGregor, como si eso fuera a hacer que los culpables del asesinato de tres de sus miembros se materializaran ante ella. Los hermanos Jonathan y Vivianne McGregor les miraban quietos desde sus fotografías, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Thomas Anderson, pareja sentimental del primero también le devolvía la mirada, pero no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro afable. Alrededor de ellos flotaban hojas de pergamino con todas las preguntas que el departamento de aurores americano trataba de resolver.

El 28 de mayo de ese mismo año y después de muchas amenazas, un grupo de encapuchados, al menos cuatro, entraron en el despacho de abogados que regentaba la familia y a plena luz del día los asesinaron con la maldición avada kedavra. Por la posición que tenían los cuerpos, apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar.

Thomas estaba más alejado de su pareja y cuñada, delante de una puerta. Intuían que por ahí había huido Adam McGregor. Sujetó la foto del muchacho en alto, y la puso junto a la de su hermana Ava. Ambos jóvenes eran atractivos de sonrisas agradables, ojos bonitos, adornados con largas pestañas en el caso de ella y cabellos profundamente negros.

Poseían la elegancia sureña con el porte de su Escocia natal, y por lo que tenía entendido se movían en los mejores círculos de Louisiana y tenían carreras muy prometedoras.

Y todo se les había ido al traste. Por ahora solo eran unos ricos herederos que estaban en paradero desconocido, presumiblemente en Gran Bretaña. A él quizás lo tuvieran como rehén y ella no estaba en el momento del crimen, tal vez apareció después, se encontró con la dantesca escena y se marchara en busca de su hermano o huyera por el país.

Esa era la teoría que barajaban. El problema era que el embajador americano en Londres estaba muerto, la embajada sitiada y el ministerio de magia tomado por uno de los magos más malvados de los últimos tiempos, así que por el momento resultaba imposible si quiera que un auror entrara en ese país sin ser asesinado casi en el acto.

Debían esperar para poder habilitar un traslador, que el chico se pusiera en contacto con ellos de alguna manera…se había convertido en un caso prioritario para el Macusa y en un ejemplo de la lucha por los derechos de toda criatura mágica. Sea como fuera, los traerían de vuelta.

Era curioso, un grupo de seguidores americanos de Lord Voldemort había intentado silenciar un caso tan mediático como la agresión de esa chiquilla squib y no habían conseguido más que darle visibilidad a nivel mundial.

Apretó los puños. Esa niña desfigurada por el ataque de sus padres merecía justicia, ese juicio tenía que celebrarse.

La última foto que levitaba en la pared y que estaba en el centro de la familia, era la de su elfo doméstico, Winston. Este se había mostrado hermético y poco colaborador.

Se había limitado a dar sepultura a los cuerpos y a cerrar la enorme casa familiar a cal y canto, incluyendo tapiar las ventanas. Habían efectuado un registro con él pisándoles la talones, entre bufidos y quejas. "Estan mancillando la casa de mi familia" decía una y otra vez entre mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Sospechaban que ocultaba algo, y cada dos días daban una vuelta por la zona y alrededores de la vivienda, pero no hallaban nada raro, en apariencia estaba abandonada.

Se masajeó las sienes y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Había una incógnita, por lo menos para ella ¿quién era el padre de los mellizos? Teniendo en cuenta que en la familia McGregor eran todos brujos tenebrosos y que Vivianne quedó encinta en su país natal…¿Tendría él algo que ver en eso? ¿Pudiera ser que supiera el paradero de sus hijos?

Cuando lo había comentado con sus compañeros unos días atrás estos no le dieron importancia, pero algo dentro de ella le pedía investigar esa paternidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentía que le iba a arrancar el brazo. La había llevado así a través de un largo pasillo, con su enorme mano de dedos largos atenazado a su antebrazo. Suerte que su despacho y la enfermería estaban en la misma planta. Solo la soltó con brusquedad cuando la gárgola les dejó pasar.

Tuvo que tener cuidado para no tropezar por la sala, sus piernas apenas la sostenían.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó a voces Ava, frotándose la zona dolorida del brazo- se resolver mis problemas solita, PA-DRE.

-Eres una niña inconsciente, si no te llego a agarrar Amycus te hubiera lanzado un crucio, o algo peor. Está harto de ti, y yo no hago más que contenerlo. Cree que te voy a dar un escarmiento.

Se miraron en silencio.

-Obviamente no lo vas a hacer ¿Verdad?

-Debería, lo mereces. Pero sé que eso no cambiará nada.

Caminó con aspecto cansado hacia su silla. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por los ventanales e iluminó la estancia en tonos rojizos y cobre.

-Ese niño solo tiene 11 años, hoy he podido salvarlo, pero no sé mañana-dijo apesadumbrada, tapándose la cara con las manos- solo son niños. Y eso maldiciones imperdonables, por algo se llaman así.

Snape sonrió mientras ponía en orden el papeleo de su escritorio. Le fascinaba la preocupación de su hija hacia el prójimo.

-Dedíquese a atenderlos en la enfermería, para lo demás, no se tome la justicia por su mano.

Ava tomó asiento delante de él. Le sorprendió que le hablara con ese tono tan suave y edulcorado.

-Hay alumnos enfermos que no salen de sus salas comunes por temor a esos hijos de….-al ver como la taladraba con la mirada, pensó que lo mejor sería omitir el insulto-durante las noches hago rondas extra para poder atenderlos. No te enfades papá.

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Desde que hacía una semana le hubiera curado la espalda y le había dicho que es su hija, se sentía muy envalentonada con él. Lo más curioso era ese vínculo, tan frío pero a la vez tan cálido, tan lejano pero a la vez tan cercano. Había algo entre ellos que se cocinaba a fuego lento, como las buenas pociones.

-Espero que cuides esa boca la noche que rescatemos a tu hermano-le informó con ese tono susurrante suyo- el 24 de diciembre estamos invitados a una pequeña celebración familiar en la mansión Malfoy.

Ava dejó escapar el aire que sin querer había contenido en sus pulmones. Le empezaron a temblar las piernas. Esa noche tenia que darlo todo.

-Será algo íntimo, 8 personas como máximo. Aún estoy puliendo los detalles.

-Y cómo…quien dirás qué soy?- preguntó, temerosa. Eso le inquietaba y mucho.

-Te presentaré como mi amante.

Ava soltó un grito, e inmediatamente su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojo brillante. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

-Por favor, eso va a ser súper incestuoso- logró articular, componiendo una mueca de asco- espero que no tengas que tocarme ni nada por el estilo.

Snape enarcó una ceja, preguntándose porque Merlin no pudo darle una hija más refinada.

-Nunca beso a mis amantes en los labios cuando hay público- dijo, sacando pecho ligeramente- soy un caballero.

-Oh, me alegra saberlo, ya me quedo más tranquila.

Ava se levantó de la silla, dispuesta a irse. Volvió a frotarse el brazo, ya menos dolorido. Por Adam haría cualquier cosa, pero ya no estaba tan segura de querer fingir ser la amante de ese hombre delante de una familia de mortifagos, empezaba a verle lagunas a ese plan.

-Iré a tu habitación en las próximas noches para darte lo que necesitas y explicártelo todo al detalle. Nada puede salir mal.

La muchacha asintió, con el rostro contraído por el miedo y la mandíbula apretada. Allí de pie, alta y con aquel porte elegante que le daba su melena oscura y recogida le vio más parecido que nunca a su madre Eeilen Prince y a la familia de esta.

-¿Que sabes de Adam?- antes de marcharse quiso probar suerte, estaba muy receptivo.

Severus reflexionó un momento antes de hablar y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Está bien, puedes estar tranquila.

-Gracias.

Ella estuvo tentada de ir hacia él, darle la mano, quizás abrazarlo. La noche que lo vio herido le pareció muy vulnerable, estaba muy solo, como ella. Algo nuevo había nacido en su interior y no era sólo por eso precisamente, lo había observado los días atrás, y juraría que él no torturaba a los alumnos como sus subdirectores. Era distinto, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de encariñarse con él.

-Cuídate- musitó antes de irse.

El permaneció indiferente hasta que ella atravesó la puerta por la gárgola y salió de su despacho.

-Severus, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

A su espalda sonó esa voz tan conocida para él. Deseaba poder descansar alguna vez de las tareas del viejo, culminar por fin. Ya quedaba poco.

-Espero que no te descubran- comenzó Dumbledore, y pudo percibir un tono extraño en su voz- ¿Y si lo hacen?

Snape giró su silla, para poder mirarlo.

-No lo harán, Narcissa va a ayudarme, no dejaré que nada salga mal.

-Eres consciente de que sí os descubren debes matarla ¿No? Antes de que te descubran a ti. Al chico también, seguramente. Tu misión principal es mucho más importante que esta, no quiero que se te olvide.

Odiaba que hablara con esa ligereza de sus hijos, como si fueran insectos, pero tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, tendría que hacer eso sí el plan no salía bien. No quería pensar en Ava, fulminada por su propio avada kedavra, aquello le mataría, pero se molestó en esconderlo, como siempre.

-Esta noche Lucius quiere interrogarlo con veritaserum, los cruciatus no han dado resultado, me han pedido que vaya y que traiga un vial hecho por mí-informó Snape rebuscando en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que dio con el botecito- está adulterada, así que no lograrán sacarle nada, solo espero que sepa disimular bien.

Dumbledore se mostró conforme. Su retrato sonrió quedamente. Su espía estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo.

-¿Cambiaste la espada?

-Si, todo está dispuesto como me dijiste, solo queda guiarlo hacia ella. Weasley se ha separado, el guardapelo estaba creando malas energías entre ellos. Está huyendo de los carroñeros por su cuenta, pero creo que ayer cayó prisionero, según mis últimas informaciones.

-Confío en que el señor Weasley sepa utilizar el desilusionador correctamente.

Severus Snape suspiró cansado, muy cansado, con ganas de abandonarse. Se sentía demasiado viejo, torpe…la irrupción de Ava en ese castillo había tenido efectos indeseados en él: sentía que ya podía morir en paz y a la vez quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera en esa vida junto a ella. Pero no, el no era merecedor de tal honor.

Sus hijos le odiaban, y lo comprendía, todo el mundo lo odiaba, él mismo se odiaba, pero le pareció bonito encontrar algo por lo que vivir, una razón para levantarse cada mañana en la sonrisa de esa muchacha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al terminar la cena no perdió tiempo, se aseó en su habitación y se apareció en la imponente verja de entrada de la mansión Malfoy. La traspasó sin dificultad, y caminó en silencio por los jardines. Esa noche se sometería a una dura prueba, otro escalón más como espía: darle veritaserum a su hijo y posiblemente estar delante mientras lo torturaban.

En realidad, Bellatrix lo había sometido durante esa semana a varios cruciatus pero no habían obtenido lo que deseaban de él: documentación que demostrara que la familia Blacknight había desfigurado a su hija squib de 14 años.

Así destruirían las pruebas al tiempo que buscaban frenéticamente a esa chica, que estaba bastante bien protegida por el Macusa. Se preguntó qué tipo de padres podrían hacer eso, hasta donde llegaba la barbarie humana por el puto estatus de sangre.

Narcissa Malfoy le dio la bienvenida sobre el primer escalón de la entrada a la mansión. Su vestido negro, con un moderado escote, y su apretado moño solo eran una coraza para esa vida infeliz que había elegido. Al verlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pálido y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Bellatrix está histérica, lleva un rato…-susurró en su oído con discreción- estoy haciendo mis mejores esfuerzos por moderarla.

Severus tragó saliva, empezaba a escuchar sus gritos enloquecidos mezclados con los de dolor del chico. Esos se sintieron como si le atravesaran con un atizador al rojo vivo. Tenía que resistir, no podía desmoronarse.

-Severus llegas pronto- Lucius Malfoy apareció en el umbral de la puerta, su melena rubia sin brillo contrastaba con la fría noche de cielo plomizo de diciembre- tienes buen aspecto amigo mío.

Narcissa sonrió, y se colocó junto a su marido, que pasó una mano posesiva por su redondeada cintura.

-Espero que consigamos algo con veritaserum, ese tipo es duro de pelar. Dicen que todos los McGregor lo son. Bella está haciendo hoy un gran trabajo, pero me temo que no será suficiente.

Con un ademán de cabeza lo invito a entrar. Caminaron en silencio por el vestíbulo, tan solo los gritos de Bellatrix y de su hijo rompían la quietud de la lúgubre mansión Malfoy. Su hijo. Tragó saliva más de una vez, y se dijo a si mismo que esto era lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando entraron por el amplio salón, Lucius soltó una carcajada estúpida pero Narcissa y él guardaron silencio: Bellatrix había levitado a Adam hasta el techo, boca abajo, para que pudieran verla la cara. Parecía un muñeco de trapo, con el cabello colgándole hacia abajo, tapando su rostro.

Draco estaba un poco más alejado, sentado en un sillón observando a su tía. La mano en la que llevaba la varita le temblaba.

-Ooh mira quién ha venido- canturreó la mujer, apartándose los rizos negros de la cara. Su mirada era demencial, sin embargo era una de las mujeres más atractivas que había visto en su vida- ¿lo traes?

Snape la miró con una ceja levantada, y las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente.

-A eso he venido Bella. Pero si el chico no está de una pieza no podré interrogarlo como es debido, es más, dudo que pueda hablar si cae desde tan alto.

En su tono de voz monótono y áspero solo se percibió indiferencia, nada de preocupación real.

Ella bufó, exasperada. No la dejaban divertirse como quería. Se acercó al hombre y le sonrió de manera seductora a escasos metros de su boca. A Bellatrix le encantaba jugar con todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-Es un chico muy guapo, me gustaría poder divertirme con él más tarde, no lo aturdas mucho- susurró en su oído, dándole una lamida en el lóbulo de su oreja- también me gustaría jugar contigo….pero me esquivas.

Echó una breve mirada a sus pechos, grandes y plenos, que sobresalían de su vestido negro encorsetado. Lo mejor que podía hacer esquivar a esa mortífera mujer. La noche que entrara con Ava esperaba no tener problemas con ella, o que no se encaprichara de su hija, eso podría dificultar mucho las cosas.

-Quizás en otra ocasión Bella, ahora necesito al chico medio consciente- contestó, acariciando un rizo con su mano, muy despacio, hasta que llegó a su pronunciado escote y el toque fue leve, pero satisfactorio- sé buena.

Por el rabillo pudo ver a Narcissa tensarse, en esa pose estática de muñeca de porcelana tan característica en ella. Le encantaba verla celosa. Lucius servía varias copas de vino de elfo que tenía en el mueble bar, ajeno a todo, como de costumbre.

Muy despacio, Adam fue cayendo desde el techo, en una caída libre controlada. Ahí pudo inspeccionarlo mejor con sus ojos de padre y de espía doble: el pelo negro le caía largo y enmarañado hacia delante, era muy parecido al suyo.

La barba, que lucía cada vez más poblada le tapaba buena parte del rostro, los ojos castaños tenían una tonalidad dorada dependiendo de cómo incidiera la luz en ellos, a su hermana también le pasaba.

Su nariz era prominente, que no ganchuda, y pensó que debía de ser popular con las chicas. Intentó entrar en su mente, pero fuerte y sólidos muros la custodiaban. Él le lanzó una mirada de reproche, al menos eso le pareció.

Los animagos o aspirantes a ello de por sí tenían buena resistencia mental, y si encima a su familia se le daba bien la oclumancia, eso convertía su mente en una fortaleza impenetrable. Sonrió para si mismo, orgulloso.

Cuando tocó suelo, terminó sentado, y se arrebujó en sus ropas harapientas para protegerse de los pares de ojos que lo estaban mirando. Estaba asustado y en estado shock, tanta maldición cruciatus comenzaba a pasarle factura, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se encorvaba sin dejar de balancearse, una y otra vez.

Sintió su corazón encogerse. Si Vivianne lo viera. Acababa de tener una idea, y esperaba que saliera bien.

De improvisto, se desmayó, cayendo hacia delante, con un golpe sordo que retumbó en la amplia estancia. Aquello le vino de perlas.

-Oh, tendrás que despertarlo Severus- dijo Lucius, tendiéndole una copa de vino a Draco y su cuñada, que soltó una risita demente- Bella lo ha dejado agotado.

-Es por eso por lo que ahora no puedo interrogarlo con veritaserum.

El hombre rubio caminó hacia él, con una sonrisa falsa en su apuesto rostro. Bebió la copa de un trago.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él… .

-No lo friais a crucios y conseguiréis algo. Está mental y físicamente agotado, no nos sirve- recitó como un papagayo, con su mejor pose de mortifago devoto- de todas formas, alguien debería asegurarse de que no quedó nada en el despacho de Nueva Orleans, o en la casa familiar, incluso esa squib….dudo que este desecho tenga algo de valor.

Lucius prestó atención a sus palabras. Su cuñada y él se miraron, como si una idea de hubiera formado en sus perversas mentes.

-A fin de cuentas, sus tíos eran los que llevaban el caso de manera oficial, él solo era un mero aprendiz.

-Entonces acabemos con él- sentenció Draco, que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio. Al igual que su padre, no tenía buen aspecto- solo nos va a traer problemas, y ya tenemos muchos

Narcissa puso una mano en su hombro y lo acercó a ella en un gesto maternal. Jodido niñato.

-Draco no te precipites, el Macusa tiene que estar muy preocupado por él, y querrá recuperarlo. Se le puede sacar mucho partido a la situación de este tipejo.

Lucius asintió, totalmente convencido, y eso animó a Bellatrix. Pero no a Draco, todavía. La mujer se sirvió otra copa, y llenó la de su sobrino hasta arriba. Su hermana declinó una segunda copa, y en su lugar la tomó Snape, que miraba con indiferencia al muchacho, aún inconsciente en el suelo.

-Se le puede hacer mucho daño al Macusa teniéndolo en nuestro poder, es un prisionero de guerra. No obstante, se tendría que rastrear Nueva Orleans. ¿No crees Lucius?

La familia Malfoy junto con Bellatrix mostraron su agrado ante aquel giro de los acontecimientos. No había sido difícil convencerlos, eran como ovejitas, le seguirían, pero tendría que darles buenos argumentos, sobre todo a Draco, que se mostraba muy suspicaz, a diferencia de su tía, para ella Adam solo era un mero entretenimiento.

Continuaron el resto de la velada bebiendo vino de elfo al calor de la chimenea mientras hablaban de cómo descubrir el paradero de Harry Potter y de sus amigos, y de lo ocupado que se encontraba el señor oscuro fuera del Reino Unido.

Y de tanto en tanto, podía ver como su hijo empezaba a moverse con discreción. Su hijo. Iba a dejar de llamarlo así en su fuero interno, pero es que realmente le gustaba como sonaba y lo que ello implicaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pomona Sprout fabricaba su propio hidromiel casero. Se le daba bien, al igual que sembrar, cultivar, hacer germinar, florecer…era como ser hacedora de vida y sol.

Las hacía de varios tipos: especiada con canela, jengibre y clavo, caliente y espesa para el invierno, que era la que había servido a sus colegas en la noche de mujeres que llevaban a cabo casi todas las semanas.

Añadía naranja, canela y unas gotas de whisky de fuego a otra de sus especialidades, y la que más le gustaba para el verano era a la que le añadía moras y limón. Deliciosas, siempre en todas sus variantes. Por algo era la bebida más antigua del mundo, y aunque hubiera caído en desuso sabía que volvería.

A Ava le encantaba, ella misma había empezado a fermentar la suya propia en Louisiana, pero el regusto amargo que le dejó el primer sorbo la desanimó, y pensó que quizás en otra ocasión lo seguiría intentando. Pero esa ocasión no llegó.

La profesora Sinistra llenó su vaso de hidromiel especiado y repartió las naipes con cuidado de no hacerlas explotar. Jugaban Mcgonagall, Vector, Pomona y madame Price, la bibliotecaria.

Había hecho una entrañable amistad con sus compañeros, la hacían sentir bien y menos sola. Apenas le hablaban de su madre y su tío en su época estudiantil, no querrían entristecerla, supuso.

Decidió dejar pasar esa partida, y se sentó junto al fuego de aquella estancia abandonada en Hogwarts con su bebida en las manos. Fuera empezó a nevar copiosamente. El castillo y todas las torres que lo componían estaban bañados por aquel frío manto blanco. El lago se había congelado unos días atrás y daba la impresión de ser un espejo gigante.

Los terrenos que hasta hacía poco lucían de un verde vibrante y después un ocre rojizo quedaron teñidos también de ese blanco espectral. Sintió que esa nieve no se iría nunca, y que su corazón seguiría frío hasta en primavera.

Su garganta se contrajo: quedaban 13 días para nochebuena. Sería la primera vez que estaría sola, en un país que aunque la vio nacer, seguía siendo extranjero para ella, con tres de sus cuatro parientes muertos…y sintió las lágrimas nacer en sus ojos, pero se mordió el labio inferior hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre, y guardó todo lo que sentía hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

-Ehm…muchacha.

Oh no, esa mujer excéntrica que aún no se había aprendido su nombre después de tres meses. Y eso que era vidente, ya podría adivinarlo. No se perdía ni un sábado de reunión.

Sibyll Trelawney, que solo había participado en un partida de naipes, había permanecido sentada en un rincón junto a la chimenea, dando sorbitos a su vaso, observando a todas las presentes. No era prejuiciosa, pero sin conocer a penas a esa mujer, le daba escalofríos.

Se sentó junto a ella. Sus múltiples collares y pulseras tintineando, el aroma a incienso colándose por sus fosas nasales. A través de sus gafas sintió que esos ojos verdes, que la miraban sin pestañear querían saber más de la cuenta.

Abrió la boca, como si estuviera hechizada y levantó una mano de forma ceremoniosa. Quedó escasos minutos así. Ava pasó una mano delante de su rostro. Por suerte el bullicio de las risas y los naipes explotando ayudaban a que nadie se percatara de la absurda situación.

Pensó que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, había sido un día demasiado agotador como para complicarlo más. Y justo cuando se levantó para irse la mano que la vidente había tenido en alto, sujetó su muñeca como si fuera un ratón que hubiera caído en un trampa, y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo en cuclillas, a su altura:

-Y el guardián surcó el cielo sin estrellas en luna nueva, y esquivó a la muerte y la desolación. La dama negra a su espalda, con su bien más preciado clama victoria- tomó aire en una pausa que a Ava le pareció interminable, y su voz, que se había vuelto grave, volvió a ser la de antes, hasta parpadeó, pero continuó con su agarre- aconsejo cautela en esta historia, el espía tiene que morir, no hay Alfa y Omega, todo llega a su fin.

Salió de la sala dando grandes zancadas, sin despedirse, haciendo caso omiso a la profesora Mcgonagall que gritó entre el barullo:

-Señorita McGregor, quedamos en que la acompañaría hasta la enfermería… .

Pero ella ya había cerrado de un portazo. Conjuró un lumos y rogó a Merlín no encontrarse con Amycus Carrow. En una mano llevaba la varita y con la otra metida en su bolsillo agarraba con fuerza el puñal que le dio Oliver. Eso le dio más valor.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Había recitado una especie de profecía? Intentó retener las palabras en su mente, una a una y en el mismo orden, pero dejaron de tener sentido. Empezaba a hiperventilar. El guardián surcó el cielo. Intentó acompasar su respiración. La dama negra. Una vez más. El espía. Poco a poco llenaba más sus pulmones con aire frío. Alfa y Omega.

Paró en seco, en un pasillo solitario. Eso ya lo había nombrado Dumbledore unas noches atrás. Empezó a sudar frío, y asió con más fuerza el cuchillo, ahí sintió esperanza.

Emprendió de nuevo la marcha a sus aposentos, ya estaba cerca, pensando en el sueño de cada noche con la serpiente que le mordía, Trelawney y aquella especie de profecía y Albus Dumbledore diciendo que una vida dependía de ella. ¿Y que pasaba con su vida? ¿Cuándo volvería a tomar las riendas? Sólo quería volver a Nueva Orleans, a sentir el sol en su piel, aspirar sus olores, andar entre sus gentes sintiéndose una más.

Ya podía ver la puerta de su dormitorio, junto a la enfermería y comenzó a sentirse más segura, iba a llegar. Desconjuró la entrada, y cuando tenía medio cuerpo dentro, la empujaron con tal fuerza que ella y su atacante cayeron al suelo en una maraña de túnicas y varitas. Gritó, asustada, y sacó el puñal de O para defenderse, no podía ver dónde estaba su varita, no había ni una pizca de luz.

-Señorita McGregor, soy…yo- dijo entre las sombras, con esa voz suya tan característica. Por supuesto sabía quién era- siento haberte asustado, no quería que nadie te viera otra vez en el despacho. Acabo de llegar y no he medido mi fuerza.

Le llegó un fuerte olor a vino, pero por lo menos no iba a infartar, aunque temblaba de arriba abajo. De buena gana hubiera blandido el cuchillo en la confusa oscuridad.

Snape le tendió la varita, y con la suya encendió la chimenea y unas cuantas. Miró con discreción la habitación, buscando quizás alguna foto. No vio ninguna.

-Traes noticias de Adam, ¿Verdad?

-Está bien. Solo venía a decirte que hay un cambio de planes- hizo una pausa y se acercó a la chimenea, de nuevo para darle la espalda-no vas a venir conmigo, yo me encargaré. No podemos correr tantos riesgos.

Ava miró su espalda incrédula. Aún tenía sujeto el puñal de O, como si fuera una prolongación de su mano.

-No quedamos en eso- le espetó, levantando la voz. Se deshizo de su capa de mala gana, lanzándola a la cama- voy a ir contigo al sitio ese de los Malfoy, y el día 24, en el momento idóneo ¡ZAS!

Snape suspiró hastiado. Entendía su postura, pero debía mantenerse firme.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo, en que te estás metiendo…

-No tengo miedo

-Eso ya lo veo, eres una inconsciente

Hubo una pausa, ambos tomaron aire. Ava rio con nerviosismo, ya sabía de quien había sacado su cabezonería, lo llevaba en la sangre.

-Mira, Ava- por primera vez la llamó por su nombre y eso la sorprendió- he recapacitado. Nunca debí aceptar que vinieras conmigo. Nos pondrás en peligro, a ti, a mi y a Adam. Si lo quieres tienes que dejar que sea yo el que lo rescate.

-Pero es que resulta que no me fío de ti.

El hombre dio media vuelta, con la mirada oscura llena de interrogantes y una pizca de ¿Dolor tal vez? Su rostro cetrino la escrutó en silencio. Le había pillado por sorpresa.

-A pesar de que últimamente nos tratemos con esta familiaridad- empezó Ava, avanzando unos pasos hacia él- se lo que eres, lo que has hecho… solo echaste un polvo con mi madre, ni siquiera fuimos deseados, y tú no nos quieres, no te importamos. Bueno estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a salvar a Adam pero…¿Porqué tendría que creerte, Severus? Prefiero ir contigo y asegurarme, entre otras cosas porque no te conozco. No puedes culparme, tu has querido esto.

Y a pesar de que estaban muy cerca, sintió que una enorme grieta se había abierto entre ellos. La mirada de Snape se endureció, y no vio resto alguno de dolor.

-Si sale mal y te descubren tendré que matarte, y después otros matarán a tu hermano. ¿Estás segura? Aún estás a tiempo.

Silencio. Sus piernas temblando como un flan, el estómago revuelto. Carraspeó para liberar su garganta, la sentía presa del miedo.

-Estoy segura, iré contigo-corroboró, tendiéndole la mano como si quisiera sellar un trato- será más fácil si estamos los dos y lo planeamos bien, aún tenemos tiempo. Tengo miedo pero, no tengo nada que perder.

El hombre, que agarró su mano sonrió, de manera triste, casi imperceptible.

-Eso te hace más letal.

Deseó decirle que atravesaría por ella un camino de fuego con los pies descalzos, que la protegería de mil peligros. Pero no lo dijo porque sabía que no era cierto. Antes que ella estaba Harry Potter.

Aquello dolía escocía como un puñado de sal en una herida abierta. Pero había algo que le recordaba a él. Pudieran ser sus ojos tristes y esa determinación de hierro. Sólo esperaba no perderla, no se lo perdonaría nunca, enloquecería.

Ya tenía un elaborado plan hecho conjuntamente con Narcissa, lo puliría y la prepararía para la gran noche.

No se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato estrechando su mano. Ella lo miraba confusa, y sonrió, pero muy poco y rápido, fue como el aleteo de una mariposa.

-Instrúyeme. Pero he de avisarte que…siempre me gustaron las artes oscuras, y que las he practicado con bastante soltura- el hombre frente a ella quedó de piedra- soy una McGregor, no lo olvides.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía parar de mirar la foto que se le cayó a Adam del bolsillo cuando los carroñeros lo apresaron. Suerte que no se dieron cuenta.

La chica que sonreía en la instantánea parecía una sombra de la que vio en la librería del viejo Ferguson: su cabello negro resplandecía, suelto y largo. El flequillo que le tapaba la frente era el mismo, pero enmarcaba unos ojos castaños delineados con lápiz negro. Su boca rosada se curvaba en una encantadora sonrisa. Posaba con una carpeta y una pluma, y su túnica verde lima con el emblema de los sanadores bordado en el pecho.

Adam le contó que ese fue su primer día de prácticas en el hospital, que sus tíos le regalaron una flamante pluma negra con hebras de plata y un precioso maletín de piel. Que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Oliver sonrió para si mismo, y a la vez se avergonzó de pensar así de la hermana de alguien que consideraba un amigo. Le atraía. Ojalá no estuvieran en guerra y pudiera invitarla a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Cuando la conoció, le habló y tocó su mano, sintió que ya no era el mismo, como si jugara una final del campeonato de quidditch a diario. Le agotaba y le encantaba a la vez.

Había tenido novia unos seis meses y no salió muy bien. No era virgen, había estado con tres o cuatro chicas, pero tampoco era un experto en sexo. Le pidió salir a Alice Spinnet cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts y se llevó un buen puñetazo en el ojo. Fue el hazmerreír de todas las chicas del castillo hasta que terminó su educación.

Y ahora se encontraba detrás de una estantería, rodeado de libros polvorientos; manuales de hechizos y criaturas fantásticas, esperándola a ella. El viejo Ferguson leía detrás del mostrador, con sus enormes gafas de aumento casi tan grandes como su cara y sus oídos bien afinados por si hoy algo fuera. Le dijo que la tarde estaba tranquila, más que la última vez que estuvo allí.

Dentro de su capa llevaba su Saeta de fuego convertida en miniatura. Ginny Weasley se la había pedido. Se comunicaban por monedas, algo que inventó el ejército de Dumbledore, y ya siguieron utilizándolo el resto. Le dijo que la quería la sanadora, e inmediatamente su corazón se volvió loco, como el de un adolescente hormonado, que cosas tenía la vida, justo en la situación que menos debería, se moría por volver a ver a esa chica otra vez.

Escuchó la campanita que anunciaba que la puerta del establecimiento se abría. Esperó paciente, escondido. Había hecho hueco con tres libros, solo se veían sus ojos, como la última vez. Era mejor así.

Ava caminó distraída entre las estanterías, buscando su mirada. El quería sorprenderla, agarrar suavemente un mechón de pelo de su pulcra coleta.

Se imaginó en otro contexto enrollando esa melena alrededor de su puño, mientras que con la otra mano la tenía agarrada fuertemente por las caderas… inmediatamente se arrepintió de tener esa mente sucia. No era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Se sonrojó y cuando pensó que la cosa no podía ir a peor, Ava se colocó frente a él, dándole un susto de muerte. Solo veía sus preciosos ojos, pero sabía que sonreía, y eso le reconfortó.

-Hola O.

-Esto…hola- saludó el muchacho, intentando recuperar la compostura. Hurgó en el interior de su túnica, sin dejar de mirarla- la he traído. Pero antes tengo que preguntar para que la quieres.

Era un regalo de su padre cuando salió de Hogwarts y fue cuando empezó como suplente en los Chudley Cannos. Era una buena escoba que alcanzaba una gran velocidad. Le gustaba esa chica, consideraba un amigo a su hermano pero…no estaba muy seguro de dejarle su escoba, era demasiado egoísta con el tema del quidditch, no podía evitarlo y esperó que no se reflejara en su voz.

-Puedo comprarte veinte más como esa, Oliver- respondió en un susurro como si le hubiera leído la mente- me urge conseguir una buena escoba, de las más rápidas del mercado, y suponía que tú tenías algo así. Has hecho mucho por mí, pero solo quiero pedirte este último favor.

-Un momento ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ava resopló, mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo lleno de libros.

-Te he visto en la vitrina de trofeos de quidditch. Lo creas o no, aún no han quitado vuestra foto. Necesito salvar al zorro, Oliver, tengo que huir volando de casa de los…M.

Él muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, y su expresión tornó a furiosa al escuchar la última frase.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que estás diciendo? Los M son una familia poderosa e influyente ¿Cómo piensas colarte en su casa y huir con el zorro por los cielos como si tal cosa?

-Es difícil de explicar, pero por favor, confía en mí…

-Mira, ni siquiera te conozco- interrumpió Oliver, sin titubear, pero con la mirada nerviosa-no puedo confiar en ti de la manera que me pides, y mucho menos cuando pretendes llevar a cabo una misión suicida.

Ava se sintió decepcionada. Pensó en las últimas veces que había pasado por la vitrina de los trofeos de quidditch, deseosa de ver al joven de la fotografía. Que estúpida había sido, apoyarse en alguien que no conocía.

-No puedo decirte cómo voy a entrar allí, ni siquiera te conozco. Además comprometería a mi…contacto. Él lo ha planeado todo de manera minuciosa, no vamos a fallar. Y si lo que te preocupa es la puta escoba, puedes metértela por donde te quepa.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y caminó dispuesta a salir de allí, reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia. Se sentía una completa estúpida, procuraría no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos de mierda para la próxima vez.

-Ava, por favor- susurró con suavidad tras de ella- no te vayas…espera.

Se dio la vuelta, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y contuvo el aliento unos segundos: delante de ella tenía a un chico bastante alto, de complexión atlética. No había rastro de su sonrisa tímida y sus ojos vivarachos, por el contrario estos lucían muy apagados, y dos profundas ojeras marcaban su rostro. Se miraron, y la chispa que sintió en la primera ocasión amenazó con consumirlos.

-¿Vas a prestarme tu escoba, o no? – preguntó por fin, sacando valor. No podía dejar de mirarlo- dejaré una nota para que mi elfo te compre una, por si me pasa algo.

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero no era mentira.

-No es la escoba, eres tú la que me preocupa. Eso que vas a hacer es muy peligroso.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Estaba deseoso de acariciar un mechón de su pelo, pero se contuvo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Se puede volar un tramo, hasta salir del perímetro de la mansión y después desaparecernos, quizás en Sortilegios Weasley pueda encontrar algo para que nos camufle por el cielo.

Ava dio otro paso, hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía oler a Oliver, sentir el calor que desprendía. El anciano librero empezó a toser, esa era la señal. Fue como si se hubiera roto el hechizo que los mantenía cautivos. Quiso estar así un poco más, pero no había tiempo.

-De eso me encargo yo.

Las artes oscuras, tan demonizadas en la mayoría de las ocasiones, le ayudaría mucho en esa misión. Oliver asintió, dubitativo. En un último impulso, Ava se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla cálida.

-Te compensaré por esto Oliver.

La mirada de él se oscureció por el deseo, imaginó muchas formas en las que podría compensarle, y en todas ellas la imaginaba desnuda.

El anciano volvió a toser, y el chico alargó la mano y agarró uno de los mechones negros de Ava entre sus dedos, embelesado, y lo acarició entre sus dedos.

-Dile a W que necesitamos comunicarnos, ella sabrá que hacer.

Y con un sonoro plop desapareció, justo antes de que el anciano volviera a toser con más fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Winston había sido el elfo nodrizo de cuatro generaciones de su familia. Le resultaba curioso como las familias iban mutando, cambiando. Había sido Balanescu, y era McGregor desde hacía dos generaciones.

Llegó a Edimburgo con Nicoleta Balanescu en 1924, dejando su Budapest natal atrás. Aquella niña que crio desde la cuna se convirtió en una hermosa mujer, y se casó con el apuesto Jonathan McGregor, un afamado oclumante y creador de otros hechizos oscuros. Ambas familias fueron bien avenidas en ese aspecto.

De ese matrimonio nacieron Jonathan y Vivianne McGregor. Él jurista en Wizengamot en un principio, llevaba 15 años de diferencia con su hermana. A ambos los crio. Su chico cambió después de viajar a Estados Unidos, donde conoció a su pareja.

Todas sus creencias cambiaron por completo, y empezó a luchar por los derechos de aquellos más desfavorecidos, aquellos a los que la sociedad mágica maltrataba. Obviamente a su Nicoleta no le gustó ni que estuviera con un hombre ni que dejara de profesar devoción hacia la pureza de sangre, así que lo expulsó de su noble y distinguida familia.

Al año siguiente su pequeña quedó en estado, y tras una tunda de su padre, de la que él logró protegerla, también fue expulsada de la familia. Su hermano y su pareja se ocuparon de ella, y la llevaron a vivir con ellos a Nueva Orleans.

Entonces, Winston tomó la mano de Nicoleta la besó y le dijo que ya no volvería a verle más. La mujer le miró horrorizada: la había criado, quería a ese elfo, el único de su especie al que quería.

Pero ahora, su lealtad estaba con los bebés que iban a nacer. Y seguiría así hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera al próximo descendiente. Estaba deseando, le encantaban los niños como a un buen elfo nodrizo y se le daban especialmente bien.

Como los añoraba. La casa familiar estaba vacía, con las ventanas tapiadas y muchos embrujos protectores que se habían activado al morir la familia. Tenía que proteger valiosa documentación del caso Blacknight que los mortifagos pensaban que portaba Adam en su huída. Se equivocaban.

Todo había sido medido al detalle. Él solo era un cebo. Vivianne no había querido, aún podía recordarla esa noche, prohibiéndole a su hijo tal acto de temeridad, pero no tenía nada que hacer, ya estaba decidido.

Ava era la única ajena a todo eso. Ella no trabajaba en el despacho familiar, estaba ocupada con las prácticas en el hospital y las clases. Debía estar pasándolo muy mal buscando a su hermano.

Los aurores aún no habían conseguido entrar en Reino Unido, les estaba resultando muy difícil. Aquel mago grande y tenebroso lo controlaba todo, hasta el ministerio de magia. A fin de cuentas, era la guerra.

Con dificultad, Winston caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un té. Allí el espíritu de Vivianne dio una vuelta, y después salió. Los tres vagaban como almas en pena por la casa, pero nunca hablaban.

Bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Esa casa había rebosado alegría durante más de 20 años, ojalá las cosas volvieran a su cauce, pero no sería tan fácil. El caso Blacknight, el viejo Dumbledore…habían puesto patas arriba sus vidas. No iba a ser fácil retomar esa tranquilidad.

Cuando terminó el té subió al desván donde se guardaban todos los recuerdos de la familia. Subía allí todos los días para ver las fotos de sus niños y limpiar los elementos de valor que poseían.

De una caja de cartón abandonada en el último rincón, sacó sin tocarla una bola de cristal con una humo grisáceo dentro, que se arremolinaban en forma de espiral. Una profunda grieta surcaba la mitad de la esfera.

La examinó, con mucho cuidado. La tarde que vino el viejo Dumbledore y sembró la semilla de la discordia dejando la hoja de un anuario guardado en un mueble, Winston no le habló de esa profecía, eso no era asunto suyo.

Tenía que entregarla a su legítima dueña el 9 de enero de 1998.


End file.
